Five Nights At High School
by Fenix Lynx
Summary: Un nuevo año ha comenzado y con la pandilla reunida en la misma escuela, pasaran aventuras, acción, romance, aventura y sobre todo un gran secreto, que esta relacionado con el pasado de Foxy y que a nuestros amigos les tocara descubrir.
1. Prólogo

_**¡Hoolllaaa! Mucho gusto, yo soy Fenix Lynx y me complace darles las bienvenida, a mí primer fic. Que es de nada más y nada menos que de: Five Night´s at Freddy´s. Pero buenooo demasiada introducción, espero les agrade.**_

_**FNAF no me pertenece.**_

Five Night´s At High School

**(Five Night´s At High School)**

Prologo

¡Foxy!.. ¡Foxy!.. ¡Foxy!.. ¡FOXY!

-¿¡Qué dem...?!- gritó Foxy, se enderezo en su cama, todo estaba oscuro, apenas se distinguía una silueta con el débil haz de luz que entraba por la puerta, aquella silueta estaba parada a lado de su cama, encendió la lámpara que tenia a lado de su cama, en una pequeña mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo somnoliento, mientras se tallaba los ojos, se dio cuenta de que la silueta era de un chico de no más de 16 años, con cabello negro oscuro, llevaba una sudadera de color negro con algunos detalles en gris y unos pantalones mezclilla, con converse rojos, esa era silueta de Freddy: su mejor amigo.

-¡Foxy! ¡Que bueno que estas despierto!- dijo Freddy tomando por los hombros al chico de 16 años con cabello café, ojos color miel, media 1.80, y tenia el pelo totalmente despeinado, el sólo traia unos shorts y una playera como pijama.

-Ahora si- dijo Foxy en un susurro.- ¿Dime para que diablos me despertaste a las cuatro de la mañana?- dijo irritado el joven de cabello café.

-Escúchame muy bien, Bonnie me dijo muy importante...- dijo mientras veía que Foxy se soltaba de su agarre y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.- Vas te vale que sea de verdad "muy importante"- dijo Foxy, mientras Freddy se sentaba a su lado.

-Créeme, esto te interesara...- dijo Freddy haciendo una pausa.-Se trata de Chica, va a volver- termino Freddy, esto hizo que Foxy se sorprendiera, ¿En verdad iba a volver?, ¿No se suponía que se fue a estudiar a Francia?.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó Foxy.

Freddy asintió.

-Le habló a Bonnie por telefono, dijo que llegaba dentro de media hora, su avión debe estar por aterrizar y nos pidió que fuéramos por ella- dijo Freddy.

-¡Pero que esperamos!- exclamó Foxy, dando un salto de su cama, Freddy se levantó y le dijo-¡Ves te dije que te interesaría! ¡Vístete salimos en cinco! (minutos)- dijo Freddy mientras salía de la habitación de Foxy, se puso una chamarra roja, una playera blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos converse negros. Salió de su cuarto, Freddy lo estaba esperando en las escaleras y empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

-¡Casi se me olvidaba! Bonnie ya nos esta esperando- dijo Freddy, al llegar al final de las escaleras vieron a un chico con el pelo pintado de morado, con una chamarra morada claro, unos pantalones de mezclilla, unos converse, el joven no debía tener mas de 15 años, este estaba recargado en la mesa del comedor.

-¡Por fin! ¡Pensé que nunca te levantarías!- exclamó Bonnie, cuando vio a Foxy bajar las escaleras.

-Lo siento Bonnie todavía tenia que cambiarme y peinarme- dijo Foxy.- ¡Pero bueno que estamos haciendo aquí! ¡Vamos a recoger a Chica!- exclamó Foxy, abrió la puerta de su casa y salió, Bonnie al igual que Freddy lo siguieron, los tres se detuvieron frente a la calle, donde había un BMW.

-¿Les gusta?- dijo Bonnie con tonó de superioridad, mientras se paraba frente al lujoso auto, Freddy se quedó boquiabierto, Foxy sólo rodó los ojos.

-¿Es de tu padre verdad?- pregunto Foxy con sarcasmo, mientras le cerraba la boca a Freddy.

-¡No! ¡Es mío!- dijo con una risita nerviosa, Foxy se cruzo de brazos, mientras lo veía con cara de "No engañas a nadie".

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Es de mí padre!- dijo subía al auto y se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.-¿Piensan subir o esperaran hasta diciembre?- preguntó con sarcasmo. Foxy y Freddy se miraron.

-¡Pido hasta adelante!- gritó Foxy mientras corría hacia el auto.- ¿¡Qué?! ¡No me pienso ir atrás como un bebe!- gritó Freddy, mientras corría tras Foxy, se aventó y terminó en el asiento de atrás. Los tres se acomodaron y enseguida gritaron "¡Allá vamos!

Foxy prendió la radio, Bonnie arranco el coche y Freddy hacia bromas. Así el auto empezó avanzar a gran velocidad. Lo que ellos no sabían, era que alguien observaba todos sus movimientos. Alguien que muy pronto conocerían.

**FanFiction Presenta:**

El viento golpeaba con fuerza el cabello de Foxy, y eso lo hacia sentir como si volara. Bonnie al igual que Foxy, lanzaban carcajadas con cada cosa que decía Freddy, pero lo que el ojimiel de verdad quería era poder volver ver a Chica. Hacia ya tres años que se había ido a estudiar a Francia, debía admitir que no la había pasado mal. Tal vez los primeros meses no fueron los mejores, pero poco a poco se fue sintiendo mejor, aparte Bonnie se mudó con ellos, (Foxy y Freddy). Aparte el 3er grado de secundaria estaba por empezar. No podia ser tan malo.

Foxy seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que, una voz lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Ehh! Foxy ya llegamos- dijo Bonnie mientras movía su hombro.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah ya voy!- dijo saliendo del auto, estaban en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, caminaron hacia la entrada y cuando entraron había un gran numero de pasajeros, al parecer venian del mismo avión de Chica, entre la multitud había una joven con el cabello rubio corto, traia una chamarra amarilla, una playera de tipo polo blanca, y tenia escrito las letras "Let's Eat" de color amarillo, bordada alrededor de color morado y parecía que estaba buscando a alguien. Foxy se deslizo sigilosamente para llegar atrás de Chica. Y le tapó los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- dijo Foxy, Chica se quitó las manos de los ojos y se volteó.-Foxy...- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de aventarse y abrazarlo.- Te extrañe mucho- dijo Chica en un susurro, al escuchar esto Foxy le correspondió al abrazo.

**Una producción de Fanfiction y Fenix Lynx:**

Bonnie y Freddy se acercaron y dijeron:

-Hola tortolos- esto saco de su mundo a Foxy y a Chica, al instante se separaron, se denotaba el sonrojo en sus rostros, Bonnie enseguida dijo:

-¿Qué a Foxy es al único al que abrazas?- pregunto Bonnie, al instante Chica lo abrazó y este se lo devolvió.- ¿Estoy pintado acaso?- dijo Freddy dándole un gran abrazo de oso.(Irónico ¬¬)

-Freddy, me aprietas...- dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras trataba de librarse del abrazo.- Ups! Lo siento- dijo soltándola.

-Oye Chica ¿Tienes pensado algún lugar para quedarte?- preguntó Bonnie, mientras tomaba una de las maletas para llevarlas al auto.- Pues no tengo nada pensado- respondió Chica.- Aparte, chicos ya no voy a volver- dijo, todos se detuvieron.- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Foxy.- Que ya no voy a volver a Francia, me voy a quedar aquí... para siempre- dijo Chica, todos quedaron boquiabiertos.- ¿¡En serio?!- preguntó Freddy, Chica asintió.- ¡Que genial!- exclamó Bonnie, todos empezaron a dirigirse a la salida. Foxy estaba realmente feliz. Pero sentía que algo no andaba bien. Sentia que alguien lo vigilaba, cuando estaban por salir, en una esquina oscura vio unos ojos amarillos.

-¡Foxy! ¿vienes?- le grito Bonnie, Chica y Freddy estaban ya en el auto en el asiento de atrás. De un momento a otro Foxy se dio cuenta que estaba parado como tonto.

-¡Sí voy!- dijo Foxy, corrió hacia el auto y abrió el asiento del conductor y empujo a Bonnie de este.

-Ehh! Yo soy el que conduzco!- exclamó Bonnie.- ¡Hoy no conejito- le dijo.

Con esto encendió el auto y arranco a toda velocidad.

**Five Night's At High School**

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyyy<strong>_** eso es todo por hoy! ¿Bueno que les pareció? Este ha sido un pequeño prologo, que espero les guste.**_

_**Dejen su review, opinion. etc **_

_**Y este fic se actualizara cada viernes (espero). **_

_**Pero, buenooo, esto ha sido todo amigos, yo soy Fenix Lynx que se despide desde el apocalipsis zombie.**_

_**¡Fenix Lynx fuera! ¡Adiós! **_


	2. Aceptados

_** Hooolllaaa! Bienvenidos a otro capitulo de Five Nights At High School (Por su traducción Cinco Noches en la Secundaria). Por cierto quiero decir que en el primer capitulo ya tengo 98 vistas. Así que gracias **__**chicos**__** y chicas que se dieron el tiempo de leer este fic. **_

_**Y buenooo ya estoy haciendo demasiada introducción. Así que vayamos al cap.**_

_**FNAF no me pertenece.**_

Cap. 1: Aceptados

El sol empezaba a salir, era una mañana fría y las nubes cubrían la mayor parte del cielo, un chico de ojos color miel dormía, hasta que le reloj despertador sonó y hizo que despertara, sacó una mano de entre las cobijas y apagó el ruidoso aparato. Había pasado una semana o un poco más desde que Chica se mudó con ellos. Con flojera aún, Foxy se levantó, fue hasta la ventana y la abrió, sacó la cabeza, aspiró el aire puro luego percibió otro olor, un olor exquisito, salió de su cuarto y empezó a bajar las escaleras. El olor debía provenir de la cocina, al parecer eran… panqueques (waffles, hot cakes, como le digan en su país). Al pasar por el dormitorio de Bonnie la puerta crujió y salió este, aún en pijama. Al parecer no había sido el único que había olido los panqueques. Enseguida salió Freddy de su habitación (que estaba unas escaleras arriba). Luego se escuchó el gritó de Chica:  
>"¡Chicos bajen a desayunar!". Los tres se miraron entre sí y pensaron lo mismo.<p>

Los tres salieron corriendo, los panqueques de Chica eran los mejores así que los querían todos, Foxy corrió (casi como en el juego), mientras Freddy empujaba a Bonnie contra la pared, haciéndolo caer. Freddy corrió sobre Bonnie, por suerte este logro tomarle el tobillo, lo que hizo que tropezara y cayera sobre Foxy. Bonnie se logro levantar y corrió hacia abajo, Foxy pelaba con Freddy, mientras caían por las escaleras, Foxy tomo el tobillo de Bonnie y los tres terminaron luchando mientras caían por las escaleras.

Una vez que llegaron al final de las escaleras, vieron que al otro lado de la habitación (comedor), Chica servia sus famosos panqueques.

-¡Mios!- gritó Bonnie mientras se paraba, Freddy se empezaba a levantar, pero Bonnie lo empujó para que cayera sobre Foxy.- ¡Esos panqueques son míos!- gritó Bonnie mientras corría por la cocina. Freddy por suerte logro agarrarse de una repisa, Foxy salió corriendo detrás de él, antes de que la repisa se rompiera, Foxy logró alcanzar a Bonnie y como había varias repisas con sartenes, Foxy tiró la repisa y Bonnie se cayo. Foxy por fin logro llegar al comedor, donde Chica tenia en un plato los panqueques.

-¡Chica, rápido dame los panqueques- dijo Foxy, luego Chica al ver el desastre de la cocina le gritó- ¡Foxy! ¡Miren el desastre que hicieron! ¡Límpienlo!- Foxy vio que Bonnie y Freddy se acercaban.

-Si pero primero ¡panqueques!- dijo Foxy, tratando de agarrar el plato, pero Chica lo detuvo.

-¡Primero limpien!- le gritó.- ¡Pero no hicimos na…!- Foxy no terminó de decir la oración ya que Bonnie y Freddy se le aventaron y lo tiraron. Empezaron a pelear en el suelo hasta que un grito hizo que pararan.

-¡CHICOS, PAREN YA!- el gritó fue tan fuerte que a Bonnie le dolieron los oídos, los tres se pararon al instante.

El timbre hizo que todos se relejaran, Bonnie aprovechando la situación se fue a sentar frente al plato de panqueques. Entraron varias cartas por el buzón, Freddy fue a revisarlas.

-La cuenta de la luz, la cuenta del gas, la carta de una admiradora…- dijo Freddy mientras pasaba las cartas, y las tiraba a un pequeño bote que estaba a lado de la puerta.- Una carta de la escuela- esta ultima la iba a tirara pero se dio cuenta de lo que era.

-Espera ¿¡Qué?!- grito Foxy al quitarle la carta a Freddy.

-Eso dice en el sobre- dijo Freddy.

-¿Es de la escuela?- preguntó Bonnie, con la boca llena, así que sonó como:

"Ed ds la edscuela".

-No hables con la boca llena- dijo Chica, yendo al sillón donde se habían sentado Foxy y Freddy para leer la carta, Bonnie se sentó en la parte de atrás del sillón y Chica a lado de Foxy, Freddy abrió la carta y se la dio a Foxy para que la leyera.

"_Me complace informar, que los estudiantes: Foxy, Bonnie y Freddy, han sido aceptados en la Escuela Secundaria New York, se les suplica que mañana se presente mañana en la escuela, ya que iniciaran las clases y se necesitan que traigan todo los materiales requeridos._

_Gracias por su atención, Jake Fritz (director de la escuela)"._

Cuando Foxy termino de leer, Bonnie le arrebató la carta.

_-_Bueno al menos fuimos aceptados- dijo mientras se paraba.- Oigan, yo también voy a ir a esa escuela_- _dijo Chica parándose.- ¿En serio?- preguntó Freddy.- Si me tuve que inscribir rápido, antes de que empezaran las clases- dijo Chica.

-Bueno que les parece si vamos a desayunar- dijo Foxy, todos asintieron.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar fueron al living y Bonnie y Foxy empezaron a jugar GTA V, Freddy subió a su cuarto, después de al menos de una hora Freddy bajo corriendo.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- grito Freddy.- ¿Qué pasa Freddy?- le pregunto Chica.

-Tengo una cita, ¡y voy tarde!- dijo Freddy tomando su celular de la mesa.- ¿Y quien es la desafortunada?- pregunto Foxy sarcásticamente, Freddy salio pero antes de irse le levantó el dedo (saben a lo que me refiero).

-Oigan chicos, yo todavía no compro mi mochila ¿me acompañarían a comprarla?- pregunto Chica. Foxy mato a Bonnie con un basucazo.- ¡Oye no me diste!- le grito, Foxy se partía de risa, hasta que Bonnie le pego.- ¡Auch!- dijo Foxy.- Claro que te acompañamos, Chica- dijo Bonnie.

Los tres salieron y se dirigieron al centro comercial, una vez que compraron la mochila de Chica, estaban pasado por un restaurante (estaba en el centro comercial), vieron que Freddy estaba corriendo, mientras una chica le golpeaba con su bolso, cuando Freddy vio a sus amigos, fue con ellos.

-Hay viene el casanova- dijo sarcásticamente Foxy.

-Bueno no fue la mejor cita pero… pudo ser peor- dijo Freddy todos se rieron.- Y jamás ¡jamás! De los jamases, olviden el cumpleaños de su novia, lo que acaban de ver es lo que puede pasar- dijo Freddy.- Así que Foxy, tómalo como un consejo, si tu y Chica llegan a ser novios, que jamás se te olvide su cumpleaños- dijo Freddy, Bonnie se río al igual que Freddy, y Foxy y Chica se sonrojaron.

Foxy, Chica, Bonnie y Freddy llegaban a su casa de noche, se la habían pasado afuera todo el día, lo único que dijeron fue "Buenas noches" antes de irse a sus respectivas habitaciones, Foxy estaba subiendo las escaleras y cuando entro a su cuarto, la ventana estaba abierta y los mismos ojos amarillos del aeropuerto lo estaban viendo.

Foxy corrió así ellos, pero se escucho un crujido y los ojos desaparecieron, Foxy fue hacia la ventana y la cerro, se sentó en su cama y pensó.

Él estaba seguro que ya los había visto antes, ¿pero dónde?, ¿Dónde?. Se quedo pensando esto hasta tarde, tenia bastante sueño, se acostó y se durmió al instante. Después de todo mañana seria el primer día de clases.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yyyy eso es todo, y bien ¿Qué tal?, buenooo si algo no esta bien o no lo explique bien, es que lo había escrito antes en mi tableta y el problema es que no esta cargada y no encuentro el cargador. Y no me acuerdo. Pero buenooo este fue un capitulo sólo para que vean que los aceptaron en la escuela y todo el rollo. Y aparte sí si va a ver Foxica.<strong>_

_**Dejen su review, opinión, etc. **_

_**Yo soy Fenix Lynx que se despide desde mi cama. Y nos vemos en otro capitulo.**_

_**¡Adios!**_


	3. El primer día de clases

_**Hoolllaaa**_**! Bienvenidos a**_** otro capítulo**_**, antes de comenzar**_** el cap**_**. Quiero responder unos reviews**_**:**_

**Shinoby Nehory: _Créeme van_**** a **_**sufrir**_**, _espero que teguste el cap_****.**

**Two Miniom and a Reader: A _mí también me encanta Foxica_****. Y _talvez hagan grafitis_**** XD**

**Meoletta11: _Muchas Gracias_****, _aquí esta el capítulo_****.**

**AleZayku: _Sí, será cada viernes_****.**

**BORE2222: _Que bueno que te guste_****.**

_**Buenooo**_**, chicos esos fueron los mejores**_**(y los primeros**_**) _reviews de mí vida_****. Quiero decir que los diseños de los personajes los tome**_**(no la robe**_**, **_**sólo me dí ideas), de algunos dibujos de devianart**_**. Y quiero aclarar que el nombre del director era Jack Miller. No Jack Fritz**

**_Pero buenooo ya estoy haciendo demasiada introducción_.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: _FNAF no me pertenece_****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2 El primer día de clases<strong>

Era de mañana y el sol empezaba a salir, el reloj despertador de Foxy sonó y aún con sueño lo apago. Luego se escucho el grito de Chica: "¡Chicos, bajen a desayunar!". Enseguida Foxy se dio cuenta de que era el primer día de clases, y para colmo iba tarde. Se levantó apresurado, se vistio con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa (como la de un pirata o la de un traje de gala como les guste), bajo rápidamente, los demás ya estaban en la mesa, Chica traía la misma playera que decía " Let's Eat", unos pantalones amarillos y unos converse rojos. Y preparaba el desayuno.

-¡Buenos dias!- dijo Chica con entusiasmo.- Buenos dias- dijo Foxy y se fue a sentar a la mesa. Bonnie traía una camisa y un chaleco morado (como los de traje de gala). Un pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse negros.

-Buenos dias, bello durmiente- dijo Bonnie, Freddy soltó una risita, él traía una playera negra, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse rojos. - Bueno chicos apurense que ya nos vamos- dijo Chica. Una vez que terminaron desayunar, Foxy subió a su cuarto y tomó su mochila. Los demás ya estaban en la entrada.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo Freddy.- ¡Por supuesto!- dijo Foxy. Ambos salieron, Bonnie y Chica estaban afuera, recargados en el auto del papá de Bonnie. Los cuatro subieron y se dirigieron a la escuela.

Una vez que llegaron a la escuela se sorprendieron ya que la escuela parecia muy grande, se acercaron a la puerta, para contemplar aquel edificio. Se acercaron a la puerta, la abrieron y había una gran hilera de escalones enfrente de ellos.

-¡Wow! Estos muy grande- dijo Chica. -Sin duda- dijo Bonnie. -¡Esto esa genial! Oigan subamos- dijo Foxy, empezó a subir los escalones y los demás lo siguieron, había un gran pasillo, iban a seguir caminando hasta que por un alta voz que había en una esquina se escuchó una voz femenina que decía:

_"A todos los alumnos se les suplica que acudan al auditorio"._

Varios alumnos caminaron a través del pasillo y dierón vuelta a la derecha, sin duda alguna se dirijan al auditorio.

-Creó que deberíamos seguirlos- sugirió Bonnie, todos asintieron. Empezaron a caminar y cuando dieron vuelta había una puerta que decía: " Auditorio ". La abrieron y los cuatro entrarón, se dirigieron a unos lugares disponibles y se sentaron en ese instante las luces disminuyeron de intensidad, a un lado del escenario un hombre salió, el hombre debía ser de mediana edad, era un tanto alto, era flaco y vestia un traje de gala. Se acerco al podio y empezó hablar:

_" Quiero darle la bienvenida a todos, a ésta su escuela, soy el director Jack Miller, espero que todos disfruten un nuevo año aquí, también quiero presentarles al subdirector Fritz Smith..."_.

Del otro lado del escenario, un hombre con lentes de estatura un poco baja, y traia una camisa, un pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos. Se acerco al podio y hablo:

_"Mucho gusto, jovenes estudiantes, soy el subdirector, espero que se sientan excelentes en su primer día..."_. El discurso fue largo y aburrido, después el director dijo: _" Y les pido que pasen con el subdirector a mí oficina donde estarán sus horarios de clases". _Entonces el director y el subdirector salieron por un lado del escenario, todos los estudiantes se levantaron y fueron a la oficina del director que estaba unas cuantas puertas a lado de el auditorio, el subdirector ya estaba ahí, pidió una fila para poder entregarles sus horarios. Freddy estaba enfrente de él, y luego pasó Foxy.

-Y usted tome...- dijo dándole el horario, y se le quedo viendo.- ¿Cúal es su nombre?- pregunto con interes el subdirector.- Mi nombre es Foxy- le respondió, en ese instante al subdirector se le abrieron los ojos como platos y su cara se torno pálida.

-¿C- cómo dijo que se llama?- pregunto Fritz.- Foxy, señor, ¿porqué?- pregunto intrigado.

- P- por nada, ya se puede retirar- dijo Foxy salió de la oficina del director y se dirijio con sus amigos.

- Bueno chicos, primero nos toca Historia del Mundo- dijo Chica viendo su horario.- El salón de historia esta en el segundo piso- dijo Bonnie.- ¿Hay segundo piso?- pregunto Freddy, Chica asintió. - Pues vamos- dijo Foxy, y los cuatro subierón.

Subieron las escaleras, había varias puertas y muchos estudiantes en el pasillo, que entraban a sus respectivas clases.

-Creo que es esa- dijo señalando a una puerta, empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, entraron y había varios estudiantes que estaban jugando, lanzando aviones y bolas de papeles, los cuatro se fueron a sentar en unos asientos libres, y dejaron sus mochilas a lado de sus sillas, Foxy se sentó en el que estaba a lado de la ventana, Freddy a lado, Bonnie y Chica enfrente de ellos, entre tanto juego, el profesor de Historia entro y todos pararon. Se acerco al escritorio y dejó su portafolio.

- Bueno, mucho gusto yo soy su maestro de Historia, mi nombre es…- dijo mientras sacaba un gis, (tiza, o como le digan en su país). Y escribía su nombre: Jeremy FitzJerald. El hombre era alto, de tez blanca y vestía un traje.

- Bueno, chicos hoy les hare un examen para ver como están sus conocimientos- dijo Jeremy, enseguida todos soltaron un gran _"¡Aaaaa!"_. El profesor empezó a repartir los exámenes, a la mitad del exámen, el subdirector entró.

-Profesor podria... hablar con ustedes- dijo Fritz, el profesor asintió y se dirijio a la puerta, el subdirector la cerro tras él. Foxy, Chica, Freddy y Bonnie se quedarón viendo. La puerta tenia una pequeña ventana, al mirar por ella Foxy notó que parecia como si los dos estuvieran discutiendo. De un momento a otro Foxy creyó que lo señalaban. El profesor de historia voltió y al instante palidecio. El profesor volvió al salón y precia como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Después de algunas horas de recibir sus clases, el timbre sono y todos los estudiantes fueron a la cafeteria, todos se juntaban en las mesas de la cafetería, nuestros amigos se sentaron en una mesa libre.

- ¿Y que tal les pareció el primer día?- preguntó Freddy, Chica lo miró.

- Pues estuvo muy bien, ¿no les pareció?- dijo Chica.

-Pues yo creo que fue muy bueno- dijo Bonnie, mientras mordía una manzana. - Lo mismo piensó- dijo Freddy, luego miro a Foxy. - ¿Y a ti Foxy?- pregunto, Foxy no respondio, estabá meciendose en la silla y pensando.

-¡Foxy!, ¡FOXY!- le grito Freddy, esto hizo que Foxy casi se cayera de la silla.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!- gritó Foxy, los tres lo miraban. -¿Qué pasa, Foxy? Has estado muy pensativo- pregunto Chica, Foxy los miro con preocupación.- Es que, no es nada- dijo Foxy, Freddy obviamente no le creía. - No creo eso, vamos dinos- dijo Freddy.

-Sí, dinos nada malo va a pasar...- dijo Bonnie, Foxy los miró, sentía que no le crerian con lo que iba a decir.- Este... No se... Bueno, es que sientó, no se que alguien me vigila... Como sí esta escuela... no se algo andubiera mal- dijo Foxy, Chica lo miro con preocupación. - A lo mejor es sólo que te tienes que acostumbrar a la nuevas escuela- dijo Chica.- Sí, tal vez sea eso...- dijo Foxy, en ese instante el timbre sonó.

- Bueno, chicos tenemos que ir a clase- dijo Foxy levantandose. -Tienes razón, vamos- dijo Bonnie y los demás lo siguieron. Después de que las clases siguieran, por fin el timbre de la salida sono. Los pasillos se llenaron con chicos que deseaban salir de la escuela. Cuando Foxy platicaba con Bonnie, Freddy y Chica, accidentalmente chocarón con un chico, y tiraron sus libros que tenia en la mano.

-Oh, disculpa, dejame ayudarte- dijo Foxy. - Gracias- dijo el chico, se levantó y se dieron cuenta de que el chico tenia ojos azules, piel clara, tenia puesto una camisa de manga corta, y tenia unos pantalones de mezclilla.

-Oh! Donde estan mis modales? Yo soy Foxy- dijo y le extendió la mano al chico. -Mucho gusto- dijo estrechandole la mano.

-Yo soy Freddy- dijo Freddy, el chico lo miró- Yo soy Chica- dijo y le extendió la mano al chico, este la estrecho.

- Y yo soy Bonnie, y oye me parece que vamos en la misma clase- dijo Bonnie.- Creó que sí- dijo el chico.- ¿Y tú eres...?- preguntó Freddy.

- Oh sí, yo soy Schmidt, Mike Schmidt- dijo Mike.- Bueno mucho gusto, Mike- dijo Foxy.- Bueno, chicos yo tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana- dijo Mike, llendose.- Nos vemos- dijo Bonnie.- Bueno nosotros también debemos irnos- dijo Chica.-Tienes razón, vamonos- dijo Freddy y salieron de la escuela. Cuando Foxy iba a subir al coche, se fijo que en una ventana, los ojos... esos ojos amarillos, que al instante desaparecieron. Foxy trato de no pensar en eso, subió al auto y arranco.

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyy eso es todo, y ya ya se perdón por subirlo taaan tarde, pero lo subi, es lo importante.<strong>

**Y buenooo espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen su reviews, opinión, etc.**

**Yo soy Fenix Lynx que se despide desde el apocalipsis alienígena.**

**¡Adiós!**


	4. Pesadillas

_**Hoolllaaa! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo. Antes comenzar el cap., quiero decir que ahora ya pienso hacer los capítulos, maaaas largos. **_

_**Y también que el anterior capítulo lo volví a subir, porque me pareció que no era muy bueno, (fueron grandes cambios los que le hice).**_

_**Así que vayan a leerlo antes, yo los esperó y también el fic…**_

_**Ya terminaron de leerlo? Bien. **_

_**Y también quiero responder reviews:**_

_**Two minion an a Reader: ¡Exacto! Viene lo peor XD**_

_**Bore2222: Aquí esta el cap. :D**_

_**Meloetta11: Tendrás que esperar para saber quien es esa "sombra". Espero que actualices pronto tu fic. Saludos.**_

_**AleZayku: Pues podría conocerlo, tal vez si tal vez no. **_

_**Shinoby Nehory: Así es, aquí esta el cap. XD**_

_**Pero bueno ya estoy haciendo muuucha introducción**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_**FNAF no me pertenece**_**.**

**Cap. 4 Pesadillas**

_Todo estaba oscuro._

_No había ni un rayo de luz._

_Foxy estaba hundido en un mar de oscuridad._

_Luego se empezaron a escuchar murmullos._

_No se entendían lo que decían._

"_Paren…" dijo Foxy o eso creyó._

_Ya que sus labios no se movieron._

_Los murmullos se volvieron mas fuertes _

"_Paren… ya" dijo Foxy._

_Otra vez sus labios no se movieron._

_Los murmullos eran más fuertes._

_¡Paren ya! Gritó Foxy._

_Los murmullos se volvieron gritos._

_Eran tan ruidosos y horribles…_

_Foxy se tubo que tapar las orejas._

_Y apenas se escuchaban entre los gritos las palabras:_

"_It's Me" _

_¡PAREN YA! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

Foxy despertó y soltó un grito, estaba empapado en sudor, su vista estaba nublada. Habían vuelto… hace años que no tenia pesadillas, ¿Porqué volvieron?, Foxy se tallo los ojos, y se levanto, fue al baño que tenia en su cuarto y se lavo la cara, revisó el reloj.

Eran las tres de la mañana, obviamente no iba a poder volver a dormir, se sentó en su cama y se tapó la cara con las manos, las pesadillas empezaron cuando los padres de Foxy murieron.

Así es Foxy era huérfano, sus padres murieron cuando él tenia sólo un año, al parecer en un incendió. Luego llegó a la primaria ahí conoció a Freddy, él fue su único y mejor amigo, Freddy también tenia una tragedia, sus padres se estaban divorciando, como Foxy no tenia casa y sólo vivía en el orfanato, Freddy le dio la casa en la que ahora vivía, ya que él tenia dos casas, luego de unos años llego Bonnie a su escuela, el padre de Bonnie estaba en la cárcel, por algo que no había echo. Los tres se hicieron amigos. Unos años más tarde conocieron a Chica, ella perdido a su padre, el cáncer lo mató. Así cada uno tenia su desgracia, pero nada se comparaba a la muerte de los padres de Foxy, y sobre todo las pesadillas.

Las pesadillas que tenia eran horribles, y sobre todo él pensaba que los murmullos que siempre escuchaba en sus pesadillas, significaban algo… pero ¿qué?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Chica entró, parecía que no hubiera dormido nada, se acerco a Foxy y se sentó a lado de él.

-Te oí, gritar… ¿pesadillas?- preguntó Chica, Foxy giró la cabeza, no quería que Chica lo viera, estaba llorando.-No te tienes que avergonzar- dijo Chica.- Es que…- dijo Foxy, volteó, Chica lo abrazó.-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- dijo Chica, Foxy le devolvió el abrazo.

-Va a amanecer- dijo Chica.- No querrás llegar tarde a la escuela en tu segundo día- dijo separándose del abrazo.-Voy a preparar el desayuno- dijo Chica, saliendo del cuarto.- Iré a despertar a Freddy y a Bonnie- dijo Foxy, salió de su cuarto y fue al de Freddy, lo despertó y luego a Bonnie, los tres bajaron, una vez que terminaron su desayuno. Salieron y se dirigieron a la escuela. Una vez que llegaron a la escuela, el timbre sonó, eso significaba que empezaron las clases, en el altavoz, se escucho:

"_A los alumnos se les informa que deberán estar a la 1 en punto en canchas de futbol para escoger su deporte"._

-Entonces aquí hay canchas- dijo Freddy, Bonnie asintió.- Bueno, chicos apurense que vamos a llegar tarde a clases- dijo Chica. -Pues vamos- dijo Foxy.

El timbre sonó eso significaba que tenían que ir a las canchas de futbol, mientras caminaban, se encontraron con Mike.

-Hola, chicos- les saludo.- Hola Mike, ¿oye que deportes ahí aquí?- preguntó Freddy.

-A pues me parece…- dijo Mike pensando.- Futbol ¿no?- dijo Bonnie.-Si, también basketball, gimnasia y no me acuerdo cual otra…- dijo Mike.- Bueno ahora veremos cuales hay- dijo Foxy, se abrieron paso a través de la multitud que se estaba armando alrededor de la puerta que daba a las canchas de futbol.

-Muy bien, chicos quiero que hagan un fila, y elijan sus actividad que quieran- dijo el director. Todos hicieron lo que el director les dijo. Después de algunas horas de organización, para que las actividades tuvieran el mismo número de alumnos, por fin cada uno se acomodo en el deporte que queria. Foxy escogió basketball al igual que Bonnie.

-Bueno, todos los que escogierón basketball síganme- dijo un joven de cabello rubio, tenia una chamarra de la escuela. Foxy y Bonnie lo siguerón al igual que los que habian escojido baskestball. El chico los llevo a las canchas de basket, había unas gradas en ellas se sentarón todos, el chico y algunos de los que parecian sus amigos. De seguro eran los "populares" de la escuela por que eran los deportistas.

-Bueno, antes de nada quiero que sepan algo...- dijo el chico de cabello rubio, uno de sus amigos, enseguida tomó la pelota, la avento y entró en la canasta. -Si ustedes no pueden hacer esto, pues... mejor salgan de aquí- dijo con tonó de arrogancia.- Mí nombre es Rick- dijo el chico de cabello rubio. Obviamente hacia esto para intimidar a los que no sabian hacer deportes.- Idiota- dijo Foxy en voz baja.-Lo sé...- dijo Bonnie al igual en voz baja.-¿Es el jefe del equipo o algo?- preguntó Bonnie.- Sí es el jefe del equipo... y tendras que ganarle para entrar al equipo- dijo el chico que estaba atras de ellos. -Mierda...- dijo Foxy, en voz baja. Rick estaba haciendo una "demostración", él era bastante bueno.

-¡Tú!- gritó Rick mientras señalaba a Foxy.- ¿Yo?- preguntó Foxy.- Sí tú ¡ven ya!- grito Rick, Foxy bajo de las gradas, y se pusó enfrente de Rick.- Veamos lo que tienes- dijo Rick en voz baja. Rick lanzó la pelota, y se la llevo a el extremo de la cancha para encestar, Rick lanzó la pelota estaba por entrar, pero Foxy saltó y la atrapó, enseguida se la llevó al otro extremo de la cancha, Rick estaba pisandole los talones a Foxy, Foxy la lanzó, estaba girando en el aro de la canasta... entró. Había ensestado, nadie habia echo eso, es por eso que el equipo nunca crecia, siempre eran los mismos... hasta ahora.

-Como te quedo el ojo...- dijo Foxy, enseguida empezó a dirijirse a la salida. Todos estaban boquiabiertos, nadie le había ganado a Rick y humillado de esa forma. -¿Quien es ese idiota?- le preguntó Rick, a unos de sus amigos.- No se... pero es bueno- dijo, Rick frunció el seño.

Una vez que terminaron la primer clase de deportes, el timbre sonó, los pasillos se llenaron de alumnos. Foxy, Freddy, Chica y Bonnie se encontraron con Mike.

-Oye, ¿Qué elegiste Mike?- pregunto Chica.- Pues… futbol, no soy muy bueno pero… ya que…- dijo Mike.- ¿Y ustedes?- preguntó.- Yo elegí, basketball- dijo Foxy.-Yo futbol- dijo Freddy.-Yo también basketball- dijo Bonnie.- Gimnasia…- dijo Chica.

-Bueno, chicos yo creo que ya me tengo que ir- dijo Mike- los veo mañana- dijo y se fue.

-Oigan, ¿Quién quiere ver una película?- preguntó Freddy, todos lo miraron.- ¿Tu invitas?- dijo Bonnie.- Tal vez…- dijo Freddy.-Entonces sí- dijo Chica. Los cuatro salieron y como de un momento a otro Foxy sintió un zumbido en sus oído derecho, era realmente molesto, y mientras caminaban, se acabó el zumbido. Pero el podía jurar que escuchaba, de echo era apenas un murmullo, decía "It´s Me".

-¡Te habló!- grito Bonnie, Foxy estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos.-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Foxy.- Te decía que te movieras que íbamos a llegar tarde a la película- dijo Bonnie, Freddy lo miró.- Amigos necesitas dormir más, te quedaste ahí parado…- dijo Freddy.- Lo siento- dijo Foxy, obviamente estaba confundido, era como si se hubiera desconectado del mundo, para prestar atención a lo que decía la voz… de echo esa voz que repetía "It´s me" él ya la había escuchado… ¿dónde?

-Pero bueno hay que apresurarnos, no quiero perdérmela- dijo Chica.-Tienes razón vamos- dijo Foxy. Los cuatro enseguida empezaron a caminar para ir a ver la película.

-Vaya... esta llegandó el día... no pense que fuera tan prontó- dijo él encapuchado, sus ojos respandezian en la oscuridad, esos ojos amarillos, esos ojos enfermos... Incluso se podia decir que estaban sacados de una pesadilla...

**Yyyy eso es todo, perdoooon por subirlo en sábado. Es que mi computadora tiene Lag! Y se trababa a cada rato, y el capitulo entero lo tuve que volver a escribir, ya saben. Así que bueno chicos, quiero hacer una aclaración… **

**Mike es un estudiante… tiene 16 años y medio.**

**Pero buenooo…**

**Dejen su rewiew, opinión etc.**

**Yo soy Fenix Lynx que se despide desde un avión que esta por estrellarse.**

**¡Adiós!**


	5. Nuevo y Brillante

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**FNAF 3! **_

_**YA VIERON EL TRAILER?!**_

_**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Holllaaa, bienvenidos a otro capitulo**_

_**Antes de comenzar el cap, quiero responder unos reviews :3**_

_**Invasora Riu: Tranquila yo tampoco se lo que estoy escribiendo.**_

_**Alicia Startblack: A ver, a ver, tranquila no puedo responder todas tus preguntas a la vez, pero quiero darte las gracias por hacerme notar, que Foxy es pelirrojo y yo los puse castaño O_o **_

_**Two Minion and a Reader: Yo no lo llamaría poderes telequinecticos, pero es algo así. XD**_

_**Tengo un anunció, no volveré a escribir este fic…**_

_**¡No es cierto! No pero, el anunció es que tratare de subir capítulos los días miércoles… Tratare no prometo nada.**_

_**Así que ahí esta tu respuesta: Ubta **_**;)**

_**Pero bueno estoy haciendo demasiada introducción.**_

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: FNAF no me Pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 5 Nuevo y brillante<strong>_

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Foxy, tuvo todos esas pesadillas; y de que había humillado a Rick. El día había comenzado como cualquier otro, incluso hoy Foxy no tuvo pesadillas.

-Hola, buenos días- dijo animado, Foxy mientras se sentaba a desayunar.- Bueno parece que no tuviste pesadillas…- dijo Freddy. Al parecer Chica no había sido la única que lo había notado. -Pues no tuve…- dijo Foxy. -Que bien- dijo entusiasmada Chica. -Oigan, chicos ¿Qué hora es?- dijo Bonnie.-¡Maldita sea! ¡Vamos tarde!- dijo Freddy viendo el reloj que había en la pared.-Terminemos de desayunar…- dijo Foxy, al instante Freddy, Foxy y Bonnie, se terminaron su desayuno al la velocidad de un rayo, tanto que incluso Bonnie casi se ahoga con un pedazo de comida. Los cuatro enseguida salieron, el problema es que no estaba el auto del padre de Bonnie.

-Bonnie, ¿Dónde esta el auto?- preguntó Freddy, Bonnie puso cara de preocupación.-Sí jeje, se acuerdan que andábamos dando giros con el auto…- dijo Bonnie, Foxy asintió.- No me lo recuerdes casi me vomitó, ¡es más vomite!- dijo Freddy, Chica rodó los ojos.- Sí pues… mí padre los descubrió y… me quitó las llaves- dijo Bonnie.-¿Cómo pudo descubrirlo?- preguntó Freddy. -Mmm… pensemos será por la mancha de vomitó de Freddy en el asiento de atrás, o será por el enorme golpe que quedo en la puerta por que casi nos chocamos- dijo Foxy sarcásticamente, Freddy frunció el ceño y le dio un pequeño golpe a Foxy en el brazo. Chica soltó una risita.- Bueno, ¿en dónde nos vamos a ir?- pregunto Bonnie, enseguida Foxy tubo una idea.-Chico, ¿todavía tienen sus skatebords? (patineta)- preguntó Foxy.-Si ¿porqué?- dijo Bonnie.-Porque tengo una idea- dijo Foxy. Todos tomaron sus skateboard, y esperaron a que un auto pasara, de un momento a otro un auto salió, Foxy y los demás se dirigieron al auto sin que se dieran cuenta, se agarraron de donde pudieron y el auto empezó andar; y con este los cuatro también. (Si me explico bien?)

Los cuatro iban a una velocidad impresionante, cuando el auto iba a dar vuelta en una esquina los cuatro se soltaron y salieron disparados, de ahí ya podían irse directo a la escuela, se fueron y literalmente llegaron en minutos, segundos tal vez.

Una vez que llegaron se bajaron de sus skateboard.

-Que buena idea- dijo Freddy.-¡Si! Yo pensé que no llegábamos…- dijo Chica.-¡Si excelente! ¡como no!- dijo Bonnie en tono sarcástico, al parecer a él no le había ido tan bien… Ya que tenia todo el pelo levantado y parecía como si lo hubieran arrollado 30 autobuses con más de 15 pasajeros.

La risa no hacia falta, ya que Chica y Foxy se atacaron de la risa.

-Como sea…- dijo Bonnie, enseguida las clases empezaron. Como el profesor todavía no había llegado, todos empezaron a platicar.

-Oigan, chicos ¿qué les parece ver una peli…?- Freddy no pudo terminar la frase. -¡NO!- le gritaron Chica, Bonnie y Foxy. -¿¡Porqué no?!- dijo Freddy.- Freddy, no te acuerdas de la última vez…- dijo Chica.

**Flashback**

-¡Que puta madre!- grito Foxy, aunque nadie lo escucho entre tantos gritos de mujeres y hombres que estaban viendo la película. Era la peor película de terror que jamás habían visto, era demasiado sangre, intestinos, demasiado terrorífica. Todos en la sala gritaban, y aparte era en 3D, los cuatro no habían parado de gritar desde que empezó la película. Aparte Foxy estaba nervioso por lo que le había pasado afuera del cine, lo de "It´s me".

-¡Coño de tu puta madre!- grito Freddy, y casi se caía de su asiento, Bonnie ni se movía estaba demasiado aterrado, Chica estaba gritando como loca, y gritaría mas con la escena que venia… Al parecer la película trataba de un asesino totalmente loco, y que buscaba venganza por la muerte de su esposa o algo así.

-¡Hijo de la revil PUTA!- gritó Foxy, de nuevo no se escucho eran demasiados gritos.-¡JODER, COÑO DE TU PUTA MADRE!- Incluso casi no se venia nada en la pantalla, porque había demasiada sangre de la victima del asesino. Chica enseguida se aferro a lo único que tenia cerca: Foxy. Incluso era como si Chica se abrazara a Foxy como si no hubiera un mañana, eso mismo hizo Foxy.

Una vez que termino la película Foxy y Chica seguían abrazados, Bonnie y Freddy voltearon para verlos. Ellos tenían cerrados los ojos, los abrieron y se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. Al instante te separaron, estaban más rojos que la sangre de las victimas del asesino (Ya se mala comparación).

Freddy y Bonnie los miraban con cara de "picaros".

**Fin Del Flashback**

-No eh podido dormir por eso…- dijo Bonnie.-El sonido de la cierra no me deja dormir- dijo Bonnie, todos miraron a Freddy.-Bueno, bueno ya entendí- dijo Freddy.-Bueno…- dijo Foxy mirando a Chica.- No me molestaría nada verla otra vez…- dijo en voz baja, lo suficiente para Chica pudiera escucharlo, Chica se sonrojo, ella sabia a lo que se refería. (¡Foxica Alert! XD)

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que dejaran de hablar, el profesor entró.

-Siento llegar tarde, abran sus libros en la pagina…- el profesor no siguió, ya que una voz lo interrumpió.-Por supuesto, ustedes deben ser los nuevos- dijo el profesor, la joven que era dueña de la voz entró, con otros tres. Al instante todo se detuvo, Freddy se volteó a verlos. Todo era silencio el en salón.- Bueno estos son los nuevos alumnos… ¿quisieran presentarse?- dijo el profesor.-Claro…- dijo la chica, ella era alta, pero no tanto, tenia el cabello de color negro con extensiones de color celeste, traía una playera algo ajustada azul cielo, con unos shorts negros, con converse azules. Y se parecía mucho a Bonnie pero como si fuera mujer.-Mi nombre es BonBon…- dijo la chica.- Mi nombre es Ted- dijo el chico, este traía una playera tipo polo, de color café oscuro, unos pantalones de mezclilla, y unos converse negros, era alto.-Mi nombre es Mangle- dijo una chica que estaba a lado de todos, era delgada (¿delgada? ¡es un palillo! XD) tenia grandes ojeras, era como si le hubieran golpeado, tal vez así era .-Y yo soy Chi…- todos se quedaron viéndola, el porque de esto era que… ella traía una ombliguera, tenia un escote algo pronunciado (¿¡pronunciado?! Pero si son enor… Okay sin comentarios) tenia una falda; mas bien una minifalda esto la hacia ver como una…

-Puta…- dijo Foxy al oido de Freddy.-Sin duda…- dijo Freddy.- Esa es una gran…- dijo Bonnie en voz baja.- Puta- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.-Bueno vayan por favor a sentarse- dijo el profesor, los cuatro se fueron a sentar, en unos lugares libres en el medio de la clase. Varios chicos se le quedaron viendo a Chi, incluso babeaban por ella.

Después de varias clases, el timbre sonó para el receso, todos se dirigieron a la cafetería. Al parecer los nuevos se habían convertido en la sensación, porque tenían un parecido extraordinario con Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy y Chica.

-Oigan, chicos…- dijo Foxy sentadose en la mesa donde estaban los demás, al parecer no le prestaron demasiada atención, estaban demasiado ocupados mirando a la mesa donde estaban los nuevos. -¡Eh! ¡Chicos!- dijo Foxy, chasqueo los dedos enfrente de la cara de Freddy.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Freddy, Foxy notó que Freddy estaban viendo a Chi.

-¿Les estabas viendo el culo?- le dijo Foxy.- ¿¡Qué?! ¡No!- dijo Freddy, Chica se le quedo viendo.-Vamos Freddy, no está tan buena…- dijo Bonnie.- Tu has estado viendo a BonBon todo el maldito día- dijo Foxy.- Sí pero porque se parece mucho a mí- dijo tratando de excusarse.-Es de lo que les quería hablar, chicos- dijo Foxy. -Aparte Chica ha visto a Ted- dijo Bonnie, otra vez no le prestaban atención a Foxy. Enseguida empezaron a pelear, diciéndose un montón de cosas, esto hizo que Foxy se hartara.

-Chicos…- no le prestaban atención y seguían pelando.-Chicos…- dijo Foxy un poco más alto.-¡Chicos!- dijo Foxy, seguían pelando.-¡CHICOS!- grito lo más fuerte, incluso algunos lo voltearon ver. Por fin le prestaron atención, Chi volteo a verlos.-No hay que pelar, ¿okay?- dijo Foxy. -Okay- dijeron los tres a coro.

Una vez que el timbre sonó, todos fueron a clases, pasaron varias clases las suficientes para que los cuatro se dieran cuenta de que porque los nuevos eran… tan "populares". No sólo eso eran brillantes, muy inteligentes, era como sí hubieran tomado a Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie y Chica y los volverían mejores, eran casi copias… perfectas.

Una vez que el timbre sonó, todos salieron, era la hora de la salida. Los cuatro iban caminando, estaban platicando sobre los nuevos, cuando de repente Freddy choco con Ted.

-Oh! Lo sien…- dijo Freddy, cuando se fijo de quien era.

-Mira nada más quien es… ¿Freddy verdad?- dijo Ted.-Sí- dijo Freddy.- Bueno, mucho gusto- dijo Ted, extendiéndole la mano, Freddy dudó un momento pero la estrecho con él.

-Bueno espero que seamos amigos- dijo Ted.- Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir- dijo Ted se dirigió a la salida. Foxy volteó a ver a Chi. Esta volteo y le guiño el ojo.

-Nuevo y brillante…- dijo Freddy.- Hay algo que no va bien aquí…- dijo Foxy. -Aparte de ser totalmente arrogantes…- dijo Bonnie.- No, no, no es otra cosa- dijo Foxy.- Sí yo tambien lo note…- dijo Freddy. -¿Oigan alguien vio a Mike hoy?- dijo Chica.- No, creo que esta enfermo…- dijo Bonnie. -Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos…- dijo Chica.

-Si tienes razón…- dijo Freddy, los cuatro salieron, el teléfono de Foxy entonces empezó a sonar, lo saco, decía:

"Desconocido"

Foxy sólo lo ignoro, los cuatro empezaron a irse a su casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yyyy eso es todo, ¿qué tal?, por fin saque a los TOYS<strong>_

_**Y si me pregunta por que saque a Toy Chica como una puta es… si se dan cuenta en el juego ella tiene un cuerpo más… femenino por decirlo de alguna manera (¡TIENE CURVAS!, perdón por eso) aparte solo tiene su babero de "Let´s Party" y una especie de tanga en la parte de abajo, pero bueno no es con ánimos de insultar a nadie. **_

_**Y perdón por subirlo taaan tarde.**_

_**Tú: Me desepcionas Fenix... mucho.**_

_**Les tengo algunas preguntas:**_

_**De quien sera la llamada?**_

_**Qué pasara con los nuevos?**_

_**Mike estara realmente enfermo?**_

_**Pero buenoooo**_

_**Dejen su review, opinión, etc.**_

_**Yo soy Fenix Lynx que se despide desde el Apocalipsis de…. De… de no se pero buenooo, sólo.**_

_**¡Adios!**_


	6. Misterios

**Hoolllaaa! Bienvenidos a otro capitulo.**

**Antes de comenzar el capitulo quiero responder unos reviews:**

_**ICherryPop**_**: Que bueno que te gusto. Y adore escribir esa parte de que Chi es una puta. ¡Saludos!**

_**Two Minion and a Reader**_**: Muchas gracias! Pero Golden Bonnie todavía no saldrá, pero pronto aparecerá… espero, pero gracias por tu review.**

_**Flamemepsychoo013**_**: ¡Foxica! ¡Foxica! ¡SIII!**

_**Alicia Startblack**_**: Yo también pensé que Toy Bonnie lo era, de echo es hombre… pero aquí lo sacó como mujer… ya sabrán porque…**

_**BORE2222**_**: Bueno no va a ver Bonnie x BonBon, pero acertaste en una, pero no te puedo decir cual XD**

_**FlakyVickyHTF: **_**Bueno respecto a tus preguntas… no las puedo responder, pero más adelante las responderé… Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo.**

_**XXYhennrieXx**_**: Pues adivina que… No adivinaste! Pero no te preocupes más adelante te aclararan muchas de tus preguntas.**

_**AleZayku: **_**A mí también me asusta Toy Chica, sin ojos, ni pico… DX**

_**Invasura Riu**_**: ¡Exacto! Espero que te guste el cap.**

_**Charlie Zeldero**_**: ¡Espero que te guste el capitulo!**

**Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones antes de comenzar el capitulo:**

**1. Está historia se desarrolla en la actualidad.**

**2. No va haber Bonnie x BonBon (Ya lo repetí muchas veces) **

**3. Voy a tratar de aumentar el Foxica **

**Y eso es todo.**

**Pero buenooo ya estoy haciendo demasiada introducción.**

**Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 6 Misterios<strong>

Ya era entrada la noche, cuando el celular de Foxy empezó a sonar, esto hizo que despertara. Con pereza sacó su brazo de entre las cobijas, y levantó su celular.

-¿Hola?- dijo Foxy, con los ojos cerrados. Del otro lado de la línea sólo se oía silencio, apenas se escuchaban unos cuantos crujidos del propio teléfono de donde marcaban. -¿Hola?- dijo Foxy despertándose del todo, se quito las sabanas y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Nada. Seguía en silencio. Foxy colgó, empezó a revisar en su celular las llamadas recibidas, pero sólo aparecía como "Desconocido". Otra vez empezó a sonar su celular, era el mismo.

**-**¿Hola? ¿Quién es?- dijo Foxy. Silencio.-¿Hola?- dijo Foxy otra vez. De un momento se escucho una respiración, esto hizo que Foxy se asustara, ya que era una respiración pesada, como si una persona hubiera corrido varios kilómetros. -¿H-Hola?- preguntó Foxy con nerviosismo, al instante te corto la llamada. Foxy dejo de lado su teléfono. Se tallo la cara con el dorso de sus manos, pasaron unos minutos en los que Foxy estuvo así, de un momento a otro su celular empezó a sonar otra vez. Foxy lo levanto con miedo.

-¿Hola?- dijo Foxy con voz temblorosa.

-¿Hola? ¿Foxy?- dijo una voz, era la voz de Mike. Foxy dio un gran suspiro.

-¡Uff! Mike ¿Tú eres el que me ha estado llamando?- preguntó Foxy.

-No, es la primera vez que te llamo…- dijo Mike, Foxy revisó, era cierto aparecía el número de Mike.

-Oye ¿Porqué no fuiste a la escuela?- le preguntó Foxy.-Bueno… estaba un poco enfermo…- dijo Mike, pero como si dudara. Foxy logró notar esto, pero no le presto mucha atención.

-Bueno, ¿Para qué me llamas a las cuatro de la mañana?- indagó Foxy.

-¡A sí! Necesito que veas algo… es muy importante- dijo Mike, por el sonido de seriedad en su voz debía ser muy importante.

-Llama a los demás… también tienen que verlo- dijo Mike.

-¿Para qué?- dijo Foxy.

-Sólo diles que vengan, estoy en mí casa- le respondió Mike.

-¿Dónde esta tú casa?- preguntó Foxy.

-Tres cuadras antes de la escuela…-le respondió.

-Está bien, te vemos allá…- dijo Foxy, con esto termino la llamada, se cambio de ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de Freddy, abrió la puerta y camino así la cama de Freddy, aunque fue difícil, ya que el cuarto de Freddy parecía como si hubiera pasado un tornado. Ya que todo estaba desordenado, había ropa sucia por todas partes, comida aún sin terminar, bolas echas de hojas, y cuadernos por todas partes. Se acercó a Freddy, estaba profundamente dormido.

-Freddy…- dijo Foxy mientras le movía un poco el hombro. Freddy sólo soltó unos palabras incomprensibles. -Freddy…- dijo mientras movía más su hombro.

-¡Freddy!- le gritó Foxy. Pero seguía sin despertar, Foxy vio un vaso que estaba en la pequeña mesa a lado de la cama de Freddy, tomó el vaso y se lo echo en la cara. Freddy pegó un salto, y se tallo la cara, tratando de secarse el agua.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?!- le grito Freddy, Foxy rodó los ojos, se dirigió a la puerta.

-Cámbiate, ¡salimos ya!- le dijo Foxy, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al de enfrente que era de Bonnie, dejando a Freddy totalmente confundido. Foxy azotó la puerta, esto hizo que Bonnie se cayera de su cama.

-¿¡Qué coño te pasa?!- le gritó Bonnie mientras trataba de levantarse.

-Mike me llamó… tenemos que verlo…- dijo Foxy, mientras abría las cortinas del cuarto de Bonnie.

-¿¡A las…- Grito Bonnie, mientras veía su reloj, que estaba en su mesa.- Cuatro de la mañana?!- dijo Bonnie terminando la frase.

-¡Si!- dijo Foxy.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Qué?!-dijo Freddy llegando a la habitación de Bonnie. Ya se había cambiado. -Vamos, chicos ¿y si es algo importante?- dijo Foxy.

-Está bien…- dijo Freddy.-Pero primero ponte algo de ropa ¿no Bonnie?- dijo Freddy señalando a Bonnie, dándose cuenta que estaba desnudo.

-Sí, sí ya voy…- dijo Bonnie.-Mientras tú te pones algo de ropa, yo voy a despertar a Chica…- dijo Foxy.

Foxy bajó las escaleras, la habitación de Chica estaba en el piso de abajo, abrió la puerta y la cerro tras él, se acercó a la cama de Chica.

-Chica, despierta…- dijo Foxy, mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama, y le movia un poco el hombro.

-Mmm… no- dijo Chica, pero parecía más dormida que despierta.-Eh, Chica, anda tienes que levantarte…- dijo Foxy, Chica se movió un poco lo suficiente para quedar más cerca de Foxy.

-Ey, ey, Chica…- dijo Foxy.-No, no…- dijo Chica, aunque seguía media dormida. De un momento a otro Foxy se empezó a acercar a Chica.

-Chica, despier…- dijo Foxy, pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Chica lo abrazó. Sin duda ella seguía dormida, al parecer era sonámbula. (Aja, como no! XD)

Foxy noto que el rubor se apoderaba de él, no podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente petrificado, de un momento a otro, Chica despertó…

-Fo-Foxy… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Chica, separándose de Foxy.-Yo este… te venia a despertar…- dijo Foxy, sin duda Chica no entendía.-Es que Mike me llamó nos necesita…- dijo Foxy, Chica se acerco a él.-Y yo bueno, pues… yo…- dijo Foxy, pero se perdió en los preciosos ojos azules que tiene Chica. -¿Sí?- dijo Chica, acercándose a Foxy, él hacia lo mismo.-Yo…- dijo Foxy, acercándose, más y más… (Foxica Alert! XD)

Pero Bonnie y Freddy, entraron de improviso azotando la puerta.

-¡Chicos, ya estamos…!- Bonnie se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.-Oh lo siento…- dijo Bonnie.

-No importa…- dijo Foxy levantándose de la cama de Chica.

-Bueno, ¿ahora sí nos vas a explicar que pasa? Y ¿porqué me despertaste?- pregunto Freddy.

-Sí, Mike me llamó, al parecer necesita vernos…- dijo Foxy.- Y por el sonido de su voz, sí debía ser muy importante…- dijo Foxy.

-Bueno, vámonos ya ¿no?- dijo Bonnie, el ya se había puesto ropa.-No nada más espera a Chica…- dijo Foxy.-¡Ya!- dijo Chica, al parecer mientras hablaban Chica se había cambiado de ropa.

-Bueno, vámonos ya- dijo Freddy. Los cuatro salieron, Foxy empezó a caminar a donde estaba la casa de Mike.

-Oye, para allá es la escuela…- dijo Bonnie siguiéndolo. -Sí y también para la casa de Mike- dijo Foxy. Los cuatro por fin llegaron a la cas de Mike, la puerta estaba entre cerrada.

-Está debe ser…- dijo Foxy, entraron.-¿Mike?- pregunto Bonnie, el silencio se hizo presente, Foxy empezó a buscar a Mike, al igual que Bonnie, Freddy y Chica estaban mirando la casa que tenia. De un momento a otro se escucho un ruido en la cocina, todos voltearon, Freddy se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la puerta.

-¡Chicos! ¡Por acá!- dijo Mike en voz baja, estaba cerca de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Freddy, mientras se acercaban a él, Mike hizo una seña de que se agacharan, él hizo lo mismo.-Chicos, quiero que miren hacia afuera- dijo Mike, Foxy se confundió, se levantó y ahí lo vio…

Era Fritz, el subdirector Fritz, ¿que hacia ahí?, al parecer estaba hablandó con alguien, era un individuo alto, tenia un pantalón negro, una chamarra gris, y una gorra, con converse rojos.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo Freddy, que también estaba viendo, al instante te tuvieron que agachar, porque Fritz volteó hacia la ventana. Como si hubiera advertido su presencia.

-¿Podemos acércanos más?- preguntó Foxy.

-Creo que sí…- dijo Mike. Los cuatro salieron de la casa, se movían lentamente, hacia unos arbustos que había un poco cerca de los dos individuos. Estaban hablando en voz baja.

-¿Tú oyes de que hablan?- preguntó Foxy.-No…- dijo Freddy. Foxy se fijo con más detenimiento en el individuo con el que Fritz estaba hablando, de un momento a otro, algo paso, algo que jamás olvidaría… el individuo con que Fritz hablaba volteo…

Y tenia los ojos color amarillo… esos ¡si esos! Ojos amarillos, que había visto en el aeropuerto y en su ventana, y parecía como si lo buscaran, Foxy tuvo que agacharse, los demás hicieron los mismo, Foxy palideció al instante, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?, sus piernas temblaban, cuando el individuo volvió a mirar a Fritz, este señalo un punto a la distancia… Lo que señalaba era a la escuela. La cara del hombre con el que hablaba Fritz estaba cubierta; más la oscuridad, sólo se veían sus ojos.

Parecía como sí Fritz le estuviera dando ordenes, pero por como era el sujeto que tenia enfrente no parecía que él fuera el líder.

-¿Pero qué mierda…'- dijo Bonnie en voz baja, viendo al sujeto.-¿Quién es?- preguntó Chica.-Ni idea…- dijo Freddy, todos se fijaron en Foxy, ya que estaba muy atento a la platica de los sujetos.

-Foxy…- dijo Mike, mientras le movía el hombro. Foxy logro reaccionar, había quedado viendo.-¿Qué?- pregunto Foxy aún desconcertado.

-Chicos, tenemos que irnos, ya viene…- dijo Foxy. Los hombre se empezaron a mover y parecían que iban donde ellos estaban escondidos, ellos lograron escabullirse, el de los ojos amarillos, se le podía ver mejor, porque había un farol, pero seguía con su cara tapada, excepto por los ojos. Los cinco se dirigieron a la casa de Foxy, estaban corriendo, sólo por seguridad. Abrieron la puerta y la cerraron tras ellos.

-Dios mío…- dijo Mike, jadeando sentando se en el sillón del living. -Alguien me quiere explicar, ¿¡Qué coño fue eso?!- dijo Freddy, tratando de darse un explicación a todo esto.-Créeme estoy tan impresionado como tu…- dijo Bonnie.-Díganme, que todos vieron lo que yo vi…- dijo Foxy, todos voltearon a verlo.-¿Qué se supone que teníamos que ver?- preguntó Chica.-Sus ojos…¿no?- dijo Mike, él también lo habíha visto.-Sí, eso- dijo Foxy, al parecer todos estaban en estado de Shock, pues no sólo por lo que habían visto, si no también por lo que dijeron sus amigos. Pasaraon unos minutos hasta que le silencio que se había creado

-Bueno, chicos yo me voy a dormir…- dijo Freddy subiendo las escaleras.-¿Me puedo quedar a dormir?- preguntó Mike.-Claro- dijo Foxy.-Te puedes quedar en el sillón- dijo Bonnie.-Pero bueno, es un invitado… te puedes quedar en mí cama- dijo Chica.

-¿Dónde vas a dormir tú?- preguntó Bonnie, Chica miro a Foxy.-Ya veré…-dijo Chica.-Ey! Te puedes dormir en mí cama, y yo me duermo en el sillón- dijo Foxy, Chica asintió.-Bueno y ¿Dónde esta tú cuarto Chica?- preguntó Mike, Chica señalo una puerta.-Es ese…- dijo, Mike empezó a caminar.-Buenas noches…- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. -Bueno yo me voy a mí cuarto, me muero de sueño- dijo Bonnie, empezó a subir las escaleras para oírse que se azoto la puerta.

-Bueno yo, nada más deja subir por mí almohada…- dijo Foxy, subió a su habitación y tomo una de sus almohadas y la otra se la dejo a Chica. Cuando se iba llego a la habitación.

-Foxy…- le dijo mirándolo.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Foxy, la miro a los ojos.-Te podrías… no se quedar- dijo Chica, con un poco de sonrojo.-Pues… yo no se…- dijo Foxy.-Es que… ese sujeto me dio miedo- dijo Chica.-¿Podrías quedarte? Por favor- dijo Chica haciendo un puchero tal como una niña pequeña.

-Bueno, está bien- dijo Foxy, entrando a la habitación. Chica se acostó a lado de Foxy.

-Buenas noches- dijo Chica, acurrucándose en el pecho de Foxy.-Buenas noches…- dijo Foxy. Chica abrazó a Foxy, este se sonrojo al extremo, pero hizo lo mismo. Los dos se durmieron. (Foxica Alert!)

**¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip!**

El reloj despertador de Foxy sonó, Chica como estaba más cerca, tuvo que apagarlo, pero siguió dormida, abrazada a Foxy. Después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de la hora que era…

-¡Foxy!- dijo Chica para despertarlo. Pero no despertaba, iban a llegar tarde, muy tarde. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Foxy, me voy al cine con Ted, (Toy Freddy)- le murmuro al oído. Al instante Foxy, pego un salto.

-¡Déjala!- grito Foxy cayéndose de la cama. Se levanto con dificultad, para ver a Chica a lado de la cama, soltando una risita. Foxy se sonrojo, luego volteo a ver el reloj.

-¡Chica! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- dijo Foxy, yéndose al baño, Chica rodó los ojos, Foxy termino de bañarse y salió, se cambio, Chica ya estaba abajo y dijo:

"¡Chicos, bajen a desayunar!"

Foxy bajo, Mike ya estaba sentado en la mesa, pero ya estaba apunto de dormirse. Estaba recargado en su brazo, cuando Foxy llego.

-Eh! Mike ¿muy cansado?- pregunto Foxy, Mike asintió levantando su cabeza. -No pude dormir, durante toda la noche- dijo Mike apuntó de dormirse.-Pues.. Yo dormí bien- dijo Foxy, recordando como había estado abrazado a Chica toda la noche.

-Bueno al menos tú dormiste bien…- dijo Freddy bajando por las escaleras, tenia ojeras, su ropa estaba desacomodada, estaba muy desalineado.

-Eh! Tranquilo, no eres el único…- dijo Bonnie, quien venia detrás Freddy.

-Vamos, chicos sólo fue una hora la que estuvimos ahí… no exageren- dijo Foxy.

-Bueno pero tú no tuviste pesadillas…- dijo Mike, recargando su cabeza sobre su brazo. Al instante Foxy se paralizo, al parecer no era el único que tenia pesadillas…

-¿Tú también tuviste?- preguntó Freddy.

"_Otro…" _pensó Foxy. -Sí- respondió Mike.-¿Alguno de ustedes se acuerda de que fue su pesadilla?- dijo Foxy. -Pues yo no…- dijo Mike, Freddy volteo a ver a Foxy.

-Pues yo sólo recuerdo, que no podía ver nada- dijo Freddy.

"_Como en el mío" _pensó Foxy.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen platicando?- dijo Chica llegando.-Vamos a llegar tarde ¡apúrense!- exigió Chica.

Los cinco empezaron a desayunar, salieron apresurados, aparte habían olvidado sus patinetas y el auto de el padre de Bonnie estaba en el taller, los cinco al ver la hora salieron corriendo con sus mochilas. Estaban llegando a la escuela, ya estaban sudando, los últimos alumnos ya entraban a los salones.

Por desgracia, ellos entraron y ya no había nadie afuera.

-¡Mierda! Llegamos tarde- dijo Mike, Freddy se recargaba en la pared, Bonnie estaba tirado en el piso, casi muriéndose, Foxy se sostenía de donde podía, Chica parecía no haber corrido.

-No me digas…- dijo Foxy con sarcasmo.-Dios mío, que mala condición física…- dijo Chica, los tres la miraron con enojo.

-Correr mas de tres kilómetros con mochilas que pesan más de dieciocho kilos, no es fácil- dijo Foxy jadeando. -Bueno mejor vámonos al salón, tal vez no haya llegado el profesor- dijo Freddy, los cinco se movieron con sigilo. Cuando subieron las escaleras, estaban a punto de entrar a la clase que les tocaba, ¡a punto!

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que el director Miller, los atrapo.

-¿Qué hacen fuera de su clase?- preguntó el director, los cinco voltearon, vieron que el director tenia el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

"_¡Diablos!" _pensaron los cinco.

-Este nosotros…- dijo Chica buscando una excusa, pero no la tenia.-Vengan conmigo…- dijo el director, los cinco lo siguieron a su oficina, mientras caminaban Foxy volteó a un salón, ahí estaban Fritz y Jeremy hablando. Foxy le dio un codazo a Freddy, levantó la vista y Foxy le señalo donde los profesores estaban hablando.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina, el director les dijo:

-Quédense aquí, ahora vuelvo…- señalo unas sillas que tenia, los cuatro se sentaran y el director salió. Los cuatro enseguida empezaron hablar.

-Chicos ¿lo vieron?- dijo Foxy, los cuatro asintieron.

-¿Qué coño fue eso?- dijo Mike.-Fritz está la noche afuera, y habla con tipo de forma misteriosa- dijo Bonnie.-Algo va mal- dijo Freddy.-¿Qué tal, sí sólo hablaba con otro profesor?- dijo Chica, los tres la miraron, luego entre ellos.-No- dijeron los tres a coro.

-A ver chicos, ¿Por qué siempre tienen que inventar conspiraciones?- preguntó Chica algo molesta.

-Tienes que admitir que es misterioso…- dijo Foxy.-Sí algo, pero no es para tanto- dijo Chica.

-Pero bueno, no hay que sacar conclusiones apresuradas- dijo Freddy.-¿Desde cuando te volviste Sherlock Holmes?- dijo Foxy con gran sarcasmo (Yo sí soy muy sarcástico XD)

Enseguida el director entró, se sentó en su silla.

-Vengan…- dijo el director, los cinco se acercaron.-No les pondré un reporte, sólo por que es su primera vez que llegan tarde- dijo el director, los cinco asintieron.- Ahora váyanse a su clase- dijo el director. Los cuatro salieron, cuando pasaron por el salón donde vieron a los profesores, ya no estaban. Siguieron caminado, llegaron al salón y abrieron la puerta.

-¿Podemos pasar?- dijo Freddy. El profesor asintió, los cuatro se dirigieron a sus lugares, lograron ver a los "Toys" como Bonnie les había puesto.

-Alerta puta, alerta puta…- dijo Freddy al oído de Foxy. Este soltó una risita, volteó a ver a Chi, estaba en su silla, vestía una playera que era muy ajustada, tenía las letras "Let´s Party".

Como la de… Chica, volteó a ver a Chica, le movió un poco el hombro, ella volteó.

-Chica, mira a Chi…- murmuro Foxy al oído de Chica.

-¿Porqué?- murmuro, enseguida volteo, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿Pero qué mier…- dijo Chica, el profesor volteó, y la miro.

-¿Tiene algo que compartir con la clase, Señorita Chica?- dijo el profesor (no es Jeremy, ni Fritz).

-No, señor- dijo Chica, el profesor volvió a la clase. Chica frunció el seño al ver a Chi.

El receso llegó y con esto todos fueron a la cafetería, al parecer hoy la mayoria de lso estudiantes se fueron a las canchas de fútbol americano. (También hay ese deporte)

Se fueron a las gradas, ahí empezaron a comer, casi todos hicieron esto. Enseguida los "Toys" llegaron a la cancha. Bonnie volteo a verlos y por un segundo le parecio que lo señalaban. Parecían que los vigilaban, ya que los miraron con mucho detenimiento, Bonnie le dio un codazo a Freddy, señalo con discreción a los Toys.

Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, este le dio un codazo a Foxy.

-Chica, Foxy… Miren a los Toys- dijo Freddy en voz baja, llamando a Chica. Al instante los Toys al sentir las miradas, dieron la vuelta y se fueron de las canchas.

-Hay que seguirlos…- dijo Foxy a los demás, asintieron. Bajaron las gradas y empezaron a ver a donde iban, dieron la vuelta y entraron en la escuela. (Las canchas estaban afuera, la escuela era muuuy grande)

Los Toys, empezaron a ir a lo que debía ser la biblioteca, Foxy estiró su cabeza por una esquina para verlos, Chi volteó advirtiendo una presencia, por suerte Foxy logró esconderse.

-Sigamos…- dijo Freddy a los demás, lo siguieron. Los Toys entraron en el laberinto que era la biblioteca, ya que había pasillos casi interminables de estantes con libros. Freddy empezó a seguirlos de cerca para no perderlos, pero con una distancia prudente, los Toys dieron la vuelta en un pasillo donde no había salida. Y empezaron a hablar.

-¿Crees que estén listos?…- era la voz de Chi, Foxy estaba escuchando todo.

-¿Enserio? Todavía son demasiado inmaduros…- dijo BonBon.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Mangle.

-Esperar, pero no tanto ya que empezaran a sospechar…- dijo Ted. Empezaban a irse, Foxy les hizo una señal de que tenían que irse tambien.

Salieron de la biblioteca y se fueron a un salón vacío, para pensar todo esto.

-Tenemos que decirle a Mike…- dijo Chica.

-Es cierto, pero primero ¿¡Qué mierda fue eso?!- dijo Freddy.

-Eh! Tranquilos, primero que nada, ¿A qué se referían con que "no están listos"?- preguntó Foxy.

-No tengo puta idea…- dijo Bonnie, todos se quedaron pensativos. -Chicos, mejor vámonos preparando… porque siento que grandes cosas están por venir- dijo Foxy, todos lo voltearon a ver. El sonido del celular de Foxy rompió el silencio que se había creado, él ya sabia quien era... Y le aterraba responder.

-¿No vas a contestar?- pregunto Bonnie.

-Pues... Es que chicos tengo algo que...- dijo Foxy. Enseguida el timbre sonó, interrumpiendo a Foxy. Prefirio que era mejor no decirles... Todavía no, más adelante, les diría sobre las llamadas que recibía, los cuatro salieron y se dirigieron a su clase.

* * *

><p><strong>MADRE SANTA! Capitulo más largo hasta ahora…<strong>

**Ahora si, chicos empieza lo bueno, voy a dejar a la escuela un poco de lado, para concentrarme en lo que de verdad importa… el misterio.**

**Y Perdoooooon por subirlo hasta hoy, y tan tarde, es que tenia problemas con Fanfiction ya que no me dejaba meterme a mi cuenta. **

**Pero ahora sí empezara el verdadero misterio así que…**

**Dejen su review, opinión etc.**

**Yo soy Fenix Lynx que se despide desde un traje animatronico (no puedo pasar la sexta noche en FNAF 2 DX)**

**¡Adios!**


	7. El hombre morado

**Hoolllaaa! Bienvenidos a otro capitulo.**

**Antes de empezar quiero responder unos reviews:**

_**Bore2222: **_**Aquí esta el cap! Espero te guste!**

_**Flamepsycho013: **_**Creo todos queremos dejar la escuela de lado, espero disfrutes el cap!**

_**ICherryPop**_**: ¡FOOOXIIICAAA! ¡Siii!**

_**Showwiie-23: **_**Tranquila, está historia será un poco larga… así que más adelante todo se aclarara. Espero que te guste el cap.**

_**Meloetta11: **_**Muchas gracias! Aquí esta el cap!**

_**FlackyVickyHTF: **_**Gracias, siempre trato de ponerle algo de misterio al capitulo.**

_**Two Minion and a Reader: **_**Muchas gracias! Por cierto ¿Súper acosador? Ese es un buen nombre, y tienes razón esos sueños creepys no son para nada normales, disfruta el capitulo!**

_**Invasora Riu: **_**"Puta alerta, puta alerta" Jejeje…**

_**CharlieZeldero: **_**¿Quieres más Foxica? ¡Aquí está!**

**Pero buenooo ya estoy haciendo demasiada introducción.**

**Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 7 El hombre morado<strong>

Estaba tirado en el piso, su respiración era entrecortada, de un momento a otro empezó abrir los ojos. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, trató de levantarse pero sus piernas no funcionaban, trato de agarrarse de algo, pero el lugar estaba en tinieblas, tuvo que arrastrarse hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser una pared, se puso contra la pared y trato de levantarse. Foxy soltó un gemido de dolor, pues cada centímetro que se levantaba sentía como si un cuchillo atravesara su pierna, una vez que logro quedarse de pie, tuvo que calmarse ya que sentía que su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, le dolía la cabeza y tenia arcadas. Se sentía a morir… quería morir. De un momento a otro una luz brillante se encendió, era cegadora y Foxy tuvo que taparse los ojos. Luego la luz empezó a bajar de intensidad, por fin Foxy logro ver en donde estaba.

Estaba en una habitación, con paredes blancas, un gran techo y una puerta. Era sólo así. No había nada más. Foxy caminó hacia la puerta con dificultad, cojeaba. Una vez que llego a la puerta, tomo la perilla, la giro, pero parecía estar cerrada desde afuera, una vez más trato, una vez más fallo. De un momento a otro, Foxy empezó a sentir una claustrofobia extrema, tenia ganas de salir, se acerco a una pared y trato de encontrar una salida. Cerro los ojos y trato de calmarse, paso unos segundos así hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, lo saco de sus pensamientos, los pelos de su nuca se le erizaron y sentía un miedo extremo. Abrió los ojos y algo hizo que soltara un grito ahogado. Las paredes estaban pintadas de morado, más bien era como sí alguien hubiera tomado un bote de pintura y lo hubiera arrogado sobre las paredes de la habitación. Foxy retrocedió, de pronto sintió algo frío en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta, y al instante sintió el metal frío del cuchillo, en su cuello. Así era, lo único que pudo ver fue a un hombre… Un hombre que apenas se distinguía su silueta entre esas paredes moradas, estaba pintado totalmente de morado, no parecía humano, luego volvió a sentir el metal frío en su pecho, lo único que alcanzo a ver antes de caer, fue el cuchillo lleno de su sangre, ese cuchillo con el que lo había matado…

Cayo de espaldas, antes de morir.

Foxy se despertó gritando y empapado de sudor, con un gran dolor en el pecho y el cuello como sí de verdad hubiera sido apuñalado, su vista estaba nublada le habían salido un par de lagrimas. Foxy se puso contra la pared, en posición fetal y trato de calmarse. Respiraba entrecortadamente, no podía pensar con claridad, sus pensamientos estaban nublados por el miedo, ¿qué era lo que acababa de pasar? Se había sentido tan doloroso, tan real…

Por fin logró calmarse, respiro varias veces para esto, su mente entonces se concentro en algo… el hombre. ¿Quién era? Fue la primera pregunta que le llego a Foxy, de su apariencia recordaba poco, sólo que tenia una camisa de manga corta, tenia el pelo totalmente despeinado, y tenia una placa, como la de los policías. Y sus ojos, estaban llenos de dolor, de miedo y de rabia. ¿Porqué le estaba pasando todo esto a él? ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? Todo empezó cuando llego a esa escuela. Foxy podía decir sin lugar a duda que está había sido la peor pesadilla que haya tenido.

Entonces Foxy trato de olvidar todo, no quería pensar en su sueño. Así que sólo se recostó en su cama y trato de relajarse. Después de algunos minutos, ya estaba cabeceando, no se podía mantener despierto más tiempo aunque quisiera. Y por fin el sueño fue el vencedor.

El despertador de Foxy sonó con más intensidad que antes, se despertó de un saltó y aventó el reloj despertador. Tenia los nervios de punta y seguía nervioso por su sueño, al ver que había pasado, se tallo la cara con el dorso de sus manos y se levanto de la cama, se cambio y salio de su cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras, Freddy y Bonnie ya estaban desayunando.

-Buenos días…- dijo Foxy sin muchos ánimos. Freddy logró notar esto.

-¿Eh? ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- dijo Freddy.

-Nada sólo… no dormí bien- dijo Foxy. Bonnie enseguida supo de que hablaba.

-¿Pesadillas?- preguntó Bonnie.

-Sí- Chica llego y había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Pensé que ya no tenias pesadillas…- dijo Chica sentándose en la mesa.

-Yo igual…- susurro Foxy.

-Eh! No te preocupes más, mañana nos vamos de fiesta ¿vale?- dijo Freddy. -Pero primero debemos ir a la escuela…- dijo Bonnie. Los cuatro terminaron de desayunar y salieron. Cuando los cuatro estaban por llegar, cuando lograron ver a los "Toys" que también se dirigían a la secundaria. Los cuatro se le quedaron viendo ya que los Toys llevaban la misma ropa que ellos. Al parecer los Toys no notaban las miradas, Foxy estaba en shock total, no podía pensar en nada. Los Toys pasaron de largo y entraron en la escuela.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo Freddy totalmente confundido.

-Díganme que no fui el único en ver eso…- dijo Foxy.

-Será mejor que entremos…- dijo Chica. Todos asintieron. Los cuatro empezaron avanzar, en eso el timbre sonó y todos los alumnos entraron a sus clases. Después de algunas clases aburridas, el timbre nuevamente sonó y salieron para su receso. Todos fueron a la cafetería, los cuatro se sentaron y se le quedaron viendo a los Toys, que estaban en una mesa lejana.

-Chicos…-dijo Foxy llegando, los cuatro se le quedaron viendo.

-Tengo un plan…-dijo Foxy.

-¿A sí? ¿Cuál es?- indagó Freddy.

-Bueno, algo anda mal, y todo es por culpa de esos…- dijo señalando a los Toys. -Se me ocurrió que tendríamos que seguirlos para ver que pasa…-dijo Foxy, Bonnie casi se ahoga con lo que estaba comiendo, a Chica se le abrieron los ojos, y Freddy casi se cae de su silla.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó Bonnie.-Es muy enserio…-respondió Foxy.

-Bien, ¿y cómo le haremos?- pregunto Freddy.

-Los seguiremos después de la escuela, y veremos a donde van- dijo Foxy, los cuatro asintieron como respuesta.

-Eso me suena como un plan- dijo Chica, Foxy solo sonrío. Una vez que el receso termino, y el timbre sonó, todos volvieron a sus clases, después de recibir, sus clases por fin el timbre sonó, indicando el termino de la escuela. Todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo, todos estaban golpeando y aventando con tal de salir, esto parecía una estampida, Foxy y los demás tuvieron que agarrarse de las manos para no perderse entre la multitud. Lograron divisar a los Toys, que iban saliendo, los cuatro tenían que moverse rápido antes de perderlos entre el mar de estudiantes.

-¡Hay que seguirlos!- les dijo Freddy a los demás, empezaron caminar estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellos, cuando alguien le pego "accidentalmente" a Foxy, los tres ayudaron a levantar a Foxy.

-¡Los perdimos!- dijo Bonnie.-¡No! Ahí están…- dijo Chica señalando a BonBon que iba tras Chi, Ted y Mangle. Los cuatro siguieron a los Toys de cerca, los vieron salir de la escuela, pero en ves de alejarse de está, dieron la vuelta.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó Bonnie, Foxy alzo los hombros. Y siguieron caminando, los "Toys" estaban susurrando algo incomprensible, parecían que estaban platicando, siguieron caminando hasta que entraron en un callejón cerca de la escuela, los Toys entraron en una puerta y desaparecieron tras esta.

-¿Pero a dónde van?- dijo Chica.

-Donde sea que vayan, no es nada bueno…- dijo Foxy, los cuatro entraron en el callejón, se dieron cuenta que el callejón daba para una puerta, la puerta pertenecía a la escuela.

-Tenemos que entrar…- dijo Foxy.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Bonnie con miedo, ya que la puerta oxidada y llena de moho no daba buena pinta.

-Sí- dijo Foxy, la puerta hizo un chirrido agudo, y se abrió de par en par. Foxy paso primero su cabeza, lo único que vio fue oscuridad, los tres pasaron, pero no se podia ver nada. Chica a tientas, logro encontrar un interruptor de luz, lo bajo y una lámpara que estaba caída, apenas se sostenía por unos cables, se encendió y dejo ver un poco de claridad.

-Bien, sigamos…- dijo Foxy, los tres se adentraron en la oscura habitación, el suelo estaba compuesto de mosaicos de color blanco y negro, como un tablero de ajedrez, el sonido de sus pasos hacia eco por todas partes, la habitación estaba repleta de lo que parecían televisiones ya descompuestas, también había varios armarios de madera destruidos, cada vez que avanzaban más la luz iba desapareciendo, casi no se veía nada después de unos metros, un sonido alerto a todos, parecía como sí alguien hubiera aventado algo, Freddy les hizo una señal para que permanecieran callados, siguieron avanzando, hasta el punto en que ya no se veía nada, todo era oscuridad.

-¿Quién tiene una linterna?-preguntó Bonnie.

-Yo tenia una en mí mochila…- dijo Chica, por desgracia sus mochilas las habían dejado afuera, y volver ya no era una opción…

-Tendremos que seguir así- dijo Foxy-No se separen-termino de decir. La habitación parecía interminable, sólo había oscuridad, y nada más que oscuridad. Hasta que cuando caminaban, Freddy choco con algo.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda?!- grito al parecer se había lastimado.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Chica preocupada.

-Estoy bien, sólo fue una cortada…- dijo Freddy en eso Bonnie logro sentir algo.

-Oigan que esto no es una linterna- dijo Bonnie había sentido algo en suelo, la levanto, sí era una linterna. La prendió y deslumbro a todos, aunque las baterías estaban fallando, su luz era potente.

-Bueno, al menos encontramos una linterna- dijo Foxy, Freddy se estaba cayendo, cuando se pego contra un armario. Freddy soltó un grito.

-Eh! Tranquilo, es sólo un armario…- dijo Foxy, caminando hacia el armario para abrirlo.

-Ves… es sólo un… ¡AH!- dijo Foxy soltando un grito ahogado, al abrir el ropero le cayo algo encima, todos se hicieron para tras, era ropa pero estaba pintada de morado…

-¿¡Qué mierda?!- grito Foxy quitándose de encima la ropa, ya que no sólo eso venia.

-¿¡Qué es eso?!- chillo Freddy, ayudando a Foxy a quitárselo de encima. Foxy, aún en el suelo, retrocedió unos pasos dejando que la ropa cayera. Todos retrocedieron unos pasos. Foxy se levanto con dificultad, y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y miedo.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Chica con nerviosismo. Foxy se acerco un poco, aún con miedo, era la ropa de… el hombre morado.

-No… no se- dijo Foxy, se acercó otro poco y movió la ropa un poco, era un camisa, un pantalón de mezclilla, y unos tenis… todos de color morado.

-¿Por qué son morados?- indagó Bonnie, Foxy se quedo callado un momento, no quería responder.

-No se- dijo finalmente.

-Ey chicos, miren esto…- dijo Freddy mirando hacia el armario, de donde había salido toda esa ropa, los tres se acercaron.

-Bonnie, dame la linterna- dijo Foxy, Bonnie se la dio y apunto dentro del armario, Foxy se agacho para revisar. En el fondo, Foxy movió un par de cosas, ahí había un reloj de pulsera, una placa, y… un cuchillo. Foxy se hizo para tras al ver esto.

-¿Porqué alguien tendría cosas como estas?- preguntó Chica.

-No tengo idea…-dijo Bonnie, Foxy tomó la placa, estaba llena de polvo, le quito un poco de polvo y con letras doradas decía: _"Guardia Nocturno" _

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Freddy, Foxy lo volteo a ver.-Pues que antes aquí había un guardia nocturno…- respondió Foxy. Luego le quito un poco más de polvo y decía con letras grandes, debajo de _"Guardia Nocturno" _la iniciales _**"VM"**_

-¿VM? ¿Quién es?-preguntó Chica. Freddy sólo alzo los hombros, al instante otra vez ese ruido de cómo sí alguien tirara algo, los cuatro se quedaron callados, ese ruido se hacia cada vez más fuerte, como sí se acercara a ellos.

-Apágala-le ordeno Foxy a Bonnie para que apagara la linterna, entonces toda la habitación se quedo totalmente oscura y silenciosa.

-No se separen- dijo Foxy en un susurro. Al instante Foxy sintió algo… el metal frío, se despego de ahí, sintió un terror enorme. Luego vio una silueta… morada.

-¡Ahí esta!- chilló Foxy, los tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron la silueta.

-¡Corran!- gritó Freddy, ellos no lo pensaron dos veces, al instante salieron corriendo, Foxy tuvo que prender la linterna, y logro ver la puerta.

-¡Ya estamos cerca!- gritó, los cuatro aceleraron su ritmo. Chica se tropezo con una caja y se doblo el tobillo.

-¡Chica!- gritó Bonnie, Foxy se dio la vuelta y la ayudo a levantarse. Ya eran escasos diez metros, cuando volvieron a ver a la silueta morada. Foxy tuvo que ayudar a Chica a moverse, de un momento a otro chocaron con la puerta de metal, la abrieron de golpe y los cuatro se aventaron hacia afuera.

Estaban jadeando, apenas y podían respirar, Chica y Foxy estaban en el suelo,(No mal piensen) Bonnie trataba de recuperar el aliento, y Freddy estaba contra la pared.

-¿¡Que-e diablos fue e-eso?!- dijo jadeando Freddy, Bonnie le hizo una señal de que esperara.

-Cuando recupere… el aliento te-e respondo- dijo Bonnie entrecortadamente y tartamudeando.

-Mira eso fue… no tengo idea- dijo Foxy aún en el suelo después de una pausa

-¡Eh! ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?- gritó una voz al fondo del callejón, todos voltearon a ver, era Ted.

-Emm, este nada…- dijo Freddy tratando de excusarse.

-¿Están seguros?- dijo Ted acercándose a ellos juntó a Chi, BonBon y Mangle.

-Sí, no es nada- dijo Foxy levantándose y ayudando a levantarse a Chica. Foxy se sacudió un poco la tierra de la ropa y miro a los Toys.

-Bueno, y ¿qué hacen aquí todavía?- preguntó BonBon, Foxy miro a Freddy.

-Pues nosotros… buscábamos al director- mintió Foxy.

-Esta bien, pero me parece que ya nos debemos ir todos…- dijo Chi.

-Tienes razón- dijo Foxy-Vámonos chicos- los cuatro empezaron a caminar, los Toys los seguían de lejos.

-Y ¿Qué hacían tus amigos y tu ahí adentro?-dijo BonBon, Freddy se dio la vuelta y encaró a BonBon.

-Ya lo dijimos, buscábamos al director- dijo Freddy acomodando su mochila.

-¿A sí? ¿Entonces porqué no están en su oficina? Ahí está él…- dijo BonBon obviamente desconfiando de su palabra. Freddy se quedo asombrado.

-Más bien debería preguntarte yo a ti ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo Freddy al verla se dio cuenta que de verdad era bonita, "_Mierda, que bonita es… ¡Espera! ¡No puedes confiar en ella!"_ pensó Freddy en su mente. Ahora BonBon era la que se había quedado sin palabras.

-Creo que me tengo que ir…- dijo Freddy con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Eh? ¿Qué hacías?- preguntó Bonnie, Freddy sólo sonrío.

-Nada…- dijo Freddy.

-Bueno, chicos…- dijo Foxy, mientras los cuatro cruzaban la calle para llegar a su casa.

-Ellos tienen algo que ver…- dijo Chica.

-Tienes razón…- dijo Bonnie, los cuatro llegaron a su casa y Foxy se quedo pensando.

"Ahí algo… hay algo, una conexión con los Toys y ese hombre… el hombre morado".

Al instante Foxy se dio cuenta de que seguía afuera de su casa entró rápidamente a su casa y cerro la puerta tras él.

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyy eso es todo.<strong>

**Ya se, ya se…**

**¿¡Porqué subí el capitulo en sábado?!**

**Bueno tuve unos problemas con el Internet, y aparte tenia planeado, un capitulo de San Valentín, donde pusiera muuuchooo Foxica, pero decidí no hacerlo y ponerle máaas misterio a está historia. Y aparte ya apareció el hombre morado…**

**Pero buenooo quiero hacerle unas preguntas:**

**¿Qué creen que pase con los Toys?**

**¿Qué significan esas iniciales **_**"VM"**_**?**

**¿Quieren qué saque un poco de Freddy x BonBon?**

**Dejen su review, opinión etc.**

**Yo soy Fenix Lynx que se despide desde el infierno. (Por no subir capitulo en viernes)**

**¡Adiós!**


	8. Nuevos enemigos

**Holllaaa! Bienvenidos a otro capitulo.**

**Antes de comenzar el capitulo quiero responder unos reviews: **

_**Alicia Startblack: **_**Tú tienes una seria obsesión con Golden Freddy ¿verdad?**

_**BORE2222: **_**Muchas gracias, espero disfrutes el cap. :D**

_**Flamepsycho013: **_**Pues no la M no es de morado, y bueno me parece que tenemos un punto a favor de BonBon x Bonnie, disfruta el cap!**

_**Bardeni: **_**Me gusta que te guste mí historia XD, ¡punto para BonBon x Freddy! Aquí está el cap, disfrútalo!**

_**FlakyVickyHTF: **_**Muchas gracias! Siempre trato de agregarle algo de misterio a este Fic, que bien que te guste el misterio, ¡Punto para Freddy x BonBon!**

_**Two Minion and a Reader: **_**Prefiero que sea sólo un sueño :p Y por cierto ¿manzana? Mmm… creo que no, ¡Otro punto para Freddy x BonBon! (va ganando, eh) Espero que te guste el cap!**

_**Guest: **_**No no es morado, y buenooo ¡Punto para Freddy x BonBon! Y a mí también me está llamando la atención esta pareja, y BonBon es chica sólo para que supieras, espero que te guste el cap!**

_**MisterFantasma8: **_**Mister, ya encontré un ordenador… sólo falta que me saquen del infierno, espero que disfrutes el cap!**

_**Invasora Riu: **_**¡ACTUALIZACIÓN!**

_**xXYhennireXx: **_**Nop! Tampoco es Mike, aunque todavía no voy a sacar a Marrionett en está historia… todavía no…**

**Buenooo esos fueron todos los reviews, y bueno al parecer a la mayoría le ha gustado la idea de BonBon x Freddy (Joder chicos, tienen que decirme como se llama está pareja). Así que la voy a poner…**

**Pero bueno ya estoy haciendo demasiada introducción**

**Discalimer: FNAF no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 8 Nuevos enemigos<strong>

Las semanas siguientes, Foxy y los demás estuvieron vigilando muy de cerca a los Toys. No sólo por el hecho de que se parecían a ellos de manera exagerada, si no también por que sabían que algo tenían que ver en todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo, Mike había estado ausente unos días, por ello no habían podido contarle lo que había pasado con el "hombre morado". Por suerte Foxy le llamo y le dijo que tenia que ir a su casa de inmediato, tardo varios minutos en llegar, los cuatro estaban en la sala esperando a su llegada. El sonido del timbre hizo que todos voltearan hacia la puerta, Bonnie fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, ahí estaba Mike.

-Pasa…- dijo Bonnie, Mike entró y cerro la puerta tras él. Fue hasta donde estaban todos los demás, el ambiente era incomodo ya que todos estaban muy nerviosos.

-Bueno, ¿qué hicieron ahora?- preguntó Mike atincipandose a lo que iban a decir.

-Pues… ¿Cómo decirlo?- dijo Freddy un tanto nervioso.

-Yo se como…- dijo Bonnie.-El hombre morado ha tratado de…- Bonnie fue interrumpido por Mike quien alzo las manos.

-¿Hombre morado? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Mike con ingenuidad. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, sabían que tenían que decirle pero seria algo difícil explicarle todo. Después de algunos minutos contándole todo lo que había pasado, con el hombre morado y los Toys, le dieron un respiro para que pudiera procesar toda la información.

-Entonces dices ¿qué los Toys tienen algo que ver en todo este lío?- preguntó Mike, Foxy asintió, Mike soltó un suspiro y se dejo caer sobre le sofá.

-Chicos, ¿no creen que todo esto suena un poco… tonto?- dijo Mike pues todavía no se creía toda la historia, Foxy lo miró con severidad.

-Mira, al principio yo también creía que esto era una estupidez…- dijo Chica, Mike volteo a verla.-Pero después de ver todo eso, dudo mucho que todo esto sea una estupidez- terminó Chica.

-Bueno, supongamos que lo que dicen es verdad- dijo Mike levantándose.-¿Qué harán?- preguntó, los cuatro se quedaron sin palabras, no habían pensado que harían ¿A quien le dirían? Nadie. Pues nadie le creería que, un grupo de estudiantes han robado su identidad y que tratan de remplazarlos. Que historia tan ridícula. Pasaron unos minutos de un silencio incomodo, hasta que Foxy supo que la única manera de que Mike les creyera era que lo viera por si mismo.

-Tenemos que volver…-dijo Foxy en un susurro.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Mike confuso.

-Tenemos que volver- le dijo, todos voltearon a ver a Mike.-¿A dónde?- preguntó él, Foxy lo miro.-A donde está todo sobre el hombre morado…- dijo Foxy con una sonrisa.-Bien, muéstrenme el camino- dijo Mike. Los cinco salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la escuela, hoy no había clases por lo tanto, todo alrededor de la escuela estaba desierto, no había ni un alma. Los cuatro fueron hasta el callejón a lado de la escuela, Foxy echo un vistazo para ver si nadie estaba vigilándolos, abrió la puerta de metal y soltó un chirrido agudo.

-Aquí es…- dijo Bonnie señalando hacia adentro donde sólo había oscuridad.

-¿Seguros?-preguntó Mike con algo de nerviosismo.-Sí…- dijo Freddy. Los cinco entraron, está vez sí traían linternas las encendieron y vieron el mismo escenario de antes, varios televisores rotos y varios armarios de madera, caminaron unos minutos trataban de buscar el armario donde habían visto toda la ropa del hombre morado, pero se les estaba haciendo imposible, ya que parecía que sólo daban vueltas, todos se empezaron a cansar pues habían dado vueltas por unas horas, pero Foxy quería encontrar ese armario.

-¡Ohh! Hemos vagado por horas, debemos irnos ya…- dijo Mike con tono de cansancio. -Se que estas cansado pero antes debemos encontrar ese…-Foxy chocó contra el armario que habían estado buscando, Foxy mostró una sonrisa de victoria.

-Es este- dijo Chica, los cinco se acercaron, Foxy lo abrió pero no había nada.

-¿Qué?- dijo Foxy con total confusión. Apunto su linterna para ver si todavía quedaba la placa y todo lo demás. Desgraciadamente estos también desaparecieron, Foxy se puso en cuclillas decepcionado, Bonnie se acerco y alumbro hacia abajo.

-Como lo supuse…-dijo este tratando de encontrar algo.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Chica, Mike la volteo a ver y se puso enfrente de todos.-Podríamos irnos de aquí-dijo Mike como respuesta.-Pues… creo que sí-dijo Foxy, levantándose.-Bueno, vámonos-dijo Freddy, los cuatro ya estaban por irse, cuando Freddy dio la vuelta y cerro el armario.

-Hay que ser ordenados…-dijo a modo de broma, para que el ambiente no se sintiera tan tenso. Pero simplemente fallo, Foxy rodó los ojos, pero al ver al armario noto algo en la puerta, lo alumbro.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Foxy, todos voltearon a donde daba la luz de Foxy.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde?- preguntó Bonnie.

-Ahí…-dijo señalando hasta arriba, los cinco se acercaron y vieron lo que eran. Foxy quitó un poco de polvo, era un pedazo de metal que estaba pegado a la puerta, tenia un pedazo de madera vieja, tenia escrito de manera brusca:

"_**JF"**_

-Esas iniciales…-dijo Chica, todos lo voltearon a ver.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué no era VM?- dijo Chica, Foxy se quedo pensativo.

**-**¿VM? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Mike, Freddy lo miro.

-No es que, si no quien…-aclaró Bonnie.

-Bueno y ¿Quién es?-preguntó Mike, Foxy alumbro hacia Mike.

-Está relacionado con el hombre morado…-dijo Foxy, Mike abrió los ojos como platos.

-Pero aquí dice _JF_, no _VM_- dijo Freddy, Foxy se volvió a quedar pensativo, el silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos, hasta que el celular de Foxy empezó a sonar, lo saco y aparecía: "Desconocido"

Foxy palideció, estaba temblando y lo acerco a su oído.

-¿Hola?-preguntó Foxy con voz nerviosa. Los cinco estaban en silencio, incluso se podía escuchar la respiración de cada uno, la otra línea estaba callada, sólo se escuchaba la respiración de quien le estuviera llamando, ya iba a colgar cuando se escucho una voz.

-¿Hola? Hola- dijo la voz, esta era ronca y un tanto áspera, como sí alguien tuviera un resfriado. A Foxy se le erizaron los pelos de sus brazos y empezó a sudar, su respiración era entrecortada. Otra vez, silencio. Silencio en la otra línea. Hasta que la voz hablo de nuevo:

"_Mira atrás…" _

Foxy hizo caso y se arrepintió al instante. Los ojos amarillos, esos ojos que lo habían seguido desde que empezó en la escuela, Foxy se quedo sin respiración, no podia moverse, de entre la oscuridad esos ojos se movieron un poco, entonces señalo con nerviosismo.

-¡Ahí!-chilló Foxy, por fin logro moverse, todos voltearon y lograron ver esos ojos, en ese instante desaparecieron.

-¡Síganlo!-gritó Freddy a los demás. Los cinco empezaron a correr tras él, lo único que veían eran sus ojos, que brillaban en la oscuridad. Foxy trataba de iluminar el camino con su linterna, pero a la velocidad que iban era difícil ver algo; el individuo les llevaba ventaja.

-¡Más rápido!-le gritó Foxy a los demás. Su carrera se apresuro, no podían ver casi nada, muchas veces por poco chocaban con televisores que estaban en el suelo, o con escritorios, y armarios. Pero seguían corriendo tras él. Se estaban empezando a cansar cuando, el individuo volteo y luego una luz segadora aprecio frente a ellos. Freddy y los demás empezaron a bajar la intensidad de su carrera, hasta que la luz desapareció y Foxy choco con una puerta, el individuo había salido por la puerta. Foxy movió la perrilla y con una patada abrió la puerta, otra vez apareció la luz segadora, cuando Foxy logró que sus ojos se ajustaran a la luz vio que era la luna. Esa luz tan brillante era la luna, Foxy logró ver en donde estaban, era el patio de la escuela.

Toda daba vueltas y estaba mareado, ¿la escuela? ¿pero qué está pasando? Esas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Foxy, el patio de la escuela estaba desierto, y la luz de la luna le pegaba de lleno, Foxy trataba de buscar al individuo de los ojos amarillos, pero nada, no había nadie. Todos estaban jadeando, sin poder pensar con claridad, Mike estaba totalmente confundido.

-Ahora, ¿ya nos crees, Mike?-preguntó Foxy jadeando un poco.

-Pues… sí ¿Cómo no creerles?- dijo Mike con un poco de sarcasmo.

-No sabia que esa puerta daba para el patio de la escuela-dijo Freddy con total confusión.-Yo tampoco sabia…-dijo Chica, jadeando, la verdad todo esto era muy confuso.

-Esos ojos, son como los que tenia, el tipo con el que Fritz hablaba-dijo Bonnie, entonces Foxy recordó, era cierto, entonces Fritz, el subdirector Fritz tenia algo que ver en esto.

-Joder, Fritz también tiene que ver…-dijo Bonnie, todos asintieron.

-Pero, ¿Qué hacían esos ojos ahí?-preguntó Chica, Mike se puso pensativo.

-Vigilarnos…-dijo Foxy en un susurro.-Sí, tienes razón-dijo Mike aún pensativo.

-Oye Foxy ahora te tengo una pregunta…-dijo Freddy un poco jadeante, se enderezó y miro a Foxy.-¿Cómo supiste que estaban ahí los ojos?-preguntó Freddy con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque…-dijo tratando de encontrar una excusa, sabia que no debía decirles sobre sus llamadas, y sobre el tipo del teléfono.-Porque lo sentí… por eso-mintió Foxy, aunque Freddy le creyó.

-Chicos, creo que debemos de irnos-dijo Mike, todos asintieron. Los cinco caminaron hacia la casa, sin hablar, y con rapidez. Llegaron a la casa y Mike le pidió a Foxy que si se podía quedar en su casa, Foxy asintió y le dijo que se podía quedar en el sofá.

Todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Foxy se acostó en su cama, trato de consolar el sueño pero le era imposible, sólo podía pensar en esos ojos, y en el tipo del teléfono. Sus parpados le pesaban, ya no podía mantenerse más despierto. Hasta que se durmió.

Oscuridad. Es lo primero que vio. Oscuridad. No podía moverse. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y totalmente inmovilizado. _¿Qué está pasando? _dijo Foxy aunque su boca no se movió. Otra pesadilla. Foxy lo sabia, trato de moverse, para despertarse. Pero nada. Nada. Y de un momento a otro se escucho un grito desgarrador, Foxy trato de voltear, más no podía.

Otro grito, luego otro y otro. Eran gritos desesperados, y lo pero eran de niños pidiendo ayuda. Foxy se sentía mal, nauseas y un dolor de cabeza que más bien parecía jaqueca. Quería ayudar a toda esa gente que gritaba pero ¿cómo? Después de todo sólo era una pesadilla, los gritos siguieron hasta que de entre la oscuridad, los ojos amarillos aparecieron, esto hizo que a Foxy se le helara la sangre, y con una velocidad vertiginosa, esos ojos se acercaron a él. Por suerte los ojos desaparecieron antes de que llegaran a él, luego una silueta morada apareció, en ese instante Foxy sintió un miedo extremo, trato de moverse de soltarse y correr. Pero no podía. Entonces el hombre morado salio de entre las sombras, fue hasta Foxy y con una sonrisa de loco. Saco un cuchillo de atrás de su espalda y se lo enterró justo en el corazón.

Foxy se despertó junto con el sonido de su reloj, se enderezo en su cama y apagó el reloj despertador, se levantó, se cambio de ropa y bajo para desayunar. Cuando bajaba por las escaleras, escuchaba que Mike hablaba con Freddy, una vez que llego a la mesa, se le quedaron viendo a Foxy.

-Buenos días…-dijo Foxy notando las miradas.

-Foxy, ¿qué ocultas?-dijo Freddy yendo directo al grano, Foxy se puso nervioso, pues sabia a que se referían.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Foxy con nerviosismo, por suerte esto no lo notaron Mike ni Freddy.

-Tú sabes de que…-dijo Freddy.-¿Cómo supiste que nos estaban vigilando?-preguntó Freddy.

-Ya te dije, lo sentí…-dijo Foxy tratándose de excusarse, pues todavía no quería que supieran.

-¿Seguro?-dijo Freddy aunque todavía no se tragaba la historia.-Seguro-afirmo Foxy.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?-dijo Foxy.

-Sí, pero falta Chica y Bonnie-dijo Freddy, al instante Chica llegó acompañada de Bonnie.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Bonnie.-Bueno, ahora sí vámonos-dijo Freddy tomando su mochila y abriendo la puerta. Los cinco se dirigieron a la escuela, entraron y se dirigieron a su clase, para sorpresa de todos los Toys todavía no habían llegado, lo que era extraño.

-Eh, ¿Y los Toys?-indagó Bonnie, todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

-No se, pero sí no vienen, mejor para nosotros-dijo Foxy.

Aunque eso no duraría, ya que después de algunos minutos, los Toys llegaron jadeando y parecía que habían corrido. Foxy soltó un suspiro de hartazgo.

-¿Podemos pasar?-preguntó Chi, que estaba enfrente de todos los Toys.

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?-preguntó el profesor enfurecido. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí.

-Es que…-trato de excusarse Mangle, aunque no serviría de nada.

-Es que el despertador no sonó…-dijo BonBon, Freddy volteo a verla, los dos se perdieron en la mirada de ambos. Bonnie logró notar esto, le dio un codazo a Freddy sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y le dio una sonrisa. Esto molesto a Freddy.

-Vayan con el director…-les ordeno el profesor.

-Pero…-trato de decir Ted.

-¡Pero nada! ¡Vayan con el director!-les ordeno el profesor, los cuatro resignados salieron así la oficina del director. Foxy mostró una sonrisa. Después de algunos minutos, los Toys volvieron, les pusieron un reporte. Se sentaron y así siguieron las clases, aunque los Toys parecían estar nerviosos de algo, esto no paso desapercibido por Foxy y los demás. Pasaron así varias clases, hasta que el timbre sonó, así que eso significaba el termino de una jornada de clases.

Los pasillos se inundaron de alumnos ansiosos por salir, todos lo hicieron, Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy estaban por salir, pero Chica se detuvo.

-Tengo que ir por un cuaderno ¡se me había olvidado!-dijo Chica, los tres se miraron entre si.-Voy por el…-dijo Chica.-Bueno, no te tardes…-dijo Foxy, mientras veía a Chica adentrarse en la escuela. Pasaron los minutos y Chica no llegaba, y los tres se empezaban a preocupar, hasta que Foxy se harto.

-Bueno, voy por ella, ustedes espérenme aquí…-dijo Foxy, Bonnie y Freddy asintieron. Foxy emprendió la búsqueda de su amiga, vagaba por los pasillos de la escuela, donde ya quedaban pocos alumnos, hasta que un chico paso.

-Oye ¿no has visto a una chica rubia por aquí?-preguntó Foxy al chico.

-Este creo que sí… fue hacia haya- dijo el chico señalando al patio.-E iba con un chico de cabello café…-termino, entonces Foxy abrió los ojos como platos, y se puso nervioso.

-Oh no… Ted…-dijo Foxy en un susurro, y empezó a correr hacia el patio. Corrió y corrió, pero no encontraba a Chica, por más que buscara, hasta que por fin escucho un grito, entonces Foxy se puso realmente nervioso y corrió lo más rápido que podía y se dirigió a donde provenía el grito. Por fin llegó y era una parte del patio apartado, ahí escuchó otro grito.

-¡Déjame!-chilló Chica, Foxy volteo y vio a Chica empujando a Ted, entonces Foxy estalló de ira e intervino.

-¡Eh, Eh! ¿¡Qué diablos está pasando?!-gritó mientras se ponía entre Chica y Ted, esse te alejo un poco.

-Sólo estaba hablando con ella-dijo Ted con tono de arrogancia.

-¿Sí? Eso no fue lo que vi…-dijo Foxy totalmente enfurecido, aunque tratando de controlarse.

-¡Oh vamos! Sólo hablaba con ella, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?- dijo Ted con una sonrisa maliciosa, Foxy frunció el ceño y se puso enfrente de Chica, protegiéndola, ella le sonrío.

-Sí Chica te dijo que la dejaras, hazlo y vete-le ordeno Foxy mirando a Ted, entonces Ted frunció el ceño.

-Vamos, dile lo que de verdad paso-dijo Ted mirando a Chica.

-Ni siquiera la mires-dijo Foxy con autoridad, cosa que hizo enojar a Ted.

-Mira, explícale mejor lo que paso-dijo Ted empujando a Foxy, y tratando de tocar a Chica. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

Entonces Foxy se paró enfrente de Ted y le dijo:

"Hasta ahí…"

Foxy le propino un buen golpe en la cara a Ted, esto lo despisto y se hizo para atrás, la cara de Ted demostraba enojo total, se levantó y le pego a Foxy en la cara, se aventó contra él y empezaron a pelear.

-Eh! ¿¡Qué ocurre aquí?!-Foxy escucho un grito a lo lejos y era la voz de Freddy, pero no pudo voltear ya que recibió otro golpe, Freddy empujo a Ted para quitarlo de encima de Foxy, con dificultad Foxy logro levantarse y estaba dispuesto a defender a Chica, cualquiera sea el costo, y se puso enfrente de ella.

-¿¡Alguien me puede decir que diablos está pasando?!-le gritó Bonnie a Ted, Chica le tomó la mano a Foxy y le sonrío, Ted estaba todavía procesando todo lo que había pasado.

-¡Sólo había hablado con ella!-gritó Ted, ni Bonnie ni Freddy se creyeron la historia, pues sabían que sólo había una persona que Foxy protegería con todo su alma, esa era Chica. Freddy volteó a ver a Foxy quien tenia un ojo morado, por los golpes.

-¡Sí claro! ¡La estabas acosando!-le recrimino Foxy, Ted se quedo sin palabras.

-¡Bueno, no hagan tanto drama!-gritó una voz de entre las sombras, y de ahí salio Chi junto con BonBon, atrás de ellas Mangle.

-¿¡Tanto drama?!-gritó Bonnie indignado.-¿Qué pensarías sí Freddy acosara a BonBon? ¿Eh?-dijo Foxy señalando a Freddy, esto hizo que BonBon se sonrojara… espera ¿sonrojara?

-Bien, bien nosotros ya nos vamos de todos modos…-dijo Mangle, los cinco se empezaron a ir.

-No se como te puede gustar un idiota…-dijo Ted, refiriéndose a Chica, Foxy estaba por ir con Ted y brindarle un buen golpe, pero Freddy se puso enfrente de él y lo agarro para detenerlo.

-¡No! No vale la pena-dijo Freddy deteniendo a Foxy, Ted mostró una sonrisa de victoria. Los cuatro salieron de la escuela y se fueron a su casa, durante el camino no hablaron del tema, de echo no hablaron de nada, todo era silencio.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Bonnie se dejo caer sobre el sofá, Freddy fue a la cocina y Foxy fue hacia su habitación, y se recostó sobre su cama. Pasaron así unos minutos, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo puso alerta.

-¿P-puedo pasar?-preguntó Chica que se asomaba por la abertura de la puerta.

-Sí pasa-dijo Foxy, Chica entro y cerro la puerta tras ella, se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella. Foxy se sentó a lado de Chica.

-Gracias…-dijo Chica en un susurro, Foxy la volteo a ver.-Gracias, por salvarme de ese idiota- Foxy mostró una sonrisa nerviosa y se acerco a Chica.

-No tienes que agradecer… yo siempre te protegeré-dijo Foxy esto hizo que Chica se sonrojara, se acerco más a él.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Chica con inocencia.-Siempre te protegeré, lo juro…-dijo Foxy, Chica sonrío y abrazo a Foxy, este le devolvió el abrazo, los dos pasaron así unos segundos hasta que Chica le susurro al oído.

-Te quiero- esto hizo que Foxy se sonrojara, y siguió abrazado a Chica.

-Ahora ya nadie te puede hacer daño…-dijo Foxy separándose del abrazó, y mirando a Chica a los ojos, esto mismo hizo Chica, la cual se quedo perdida en los ojos de Foxy. Los dos se acercaron, más y más, estaban a una distancia que los dos sentían la respiración del otro, el corazón de Foxy estaba saltando, se sentía en las nubes y sabia que iba a pasar…

-¡Chicos, bajen!-gritó Bonnie, los dos se detuvieron en seco, Chica soltó una risita nerviosa y se separo un poco de Foxy.

"_¿Porqué Bonnie? ¡¿Porqué?!" _pensaba Foxy en su mente.

-Creo… que debemos bajar-dijo Foxy, Chica asintió, los dos salieron de la habitación de Foxy, Freddy ya estaba en el pie de las escaleras.

-¿Porqué gritas?-preguntó Chica, Bonnie volteo a verla y tenia un brillo en sus ojos de emoción.

-Chicos, descubrí algo…-dijo Bonnie

-¿Qué?-preguntó Foxy volteando a ver a Bonnie.

-¿Recuerdan el armario, donde encontramos todas esas cosas?- les preguntó Bonnie.

-Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?-preguntó Freddy sin ánimos.

-Que en realidad estábamos en un salón de clases abandonado-dijo Bonnie, todos abrieron los ojos como platos, aunque no entendían del todo.

-¿Y? No entiendo todavía-dijo Foxy, Bonnie rodó los ojos.

-Que ese armario guardaban cosas, y todo eso…-dijo Bonnie, Foxy ya veía para donde iba esta conversación.-Entonces ahí la placa de madera que vimos con esas iniciales _"JF" _son del dueño de ese armario…-dijo Bonnie, entonces todos entendieron.

-Entonces, esas iniciales son del dueño, eso significa que el iba en ese salón- dijo Freddy.

-Y tenia acceso a ese salón, para guardar todo ahí…-dijo Chica siguiendo a Freddy.

-Eso significa que el dueño de ese armario y de las iniciales…-dijo Foxy con temor de terminar la frase, todos lo voltearon a ver.

-El dueño de ese armario, sigue aquí…-dijo Freddy.

-Más específicamente… sigue en la escuela…- dijo Foxy. Todos se quedaron sin habla y el silencio se hizo presente, pues sabían que era verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyy eso es todo…<strong>

**¿Qué tal estuvo? Sí ya se…**

**El capitulo lo subí taaan tarde y en sábado por que quería que quedara bien. Por ello a esta hora. Pero buenooo, estoy saltando de felicidad porque ya casi llegamos a los 50 reviews (sólo dos reviews más!) Aparte yo tengo la meta de que este fic llegue a los 100 reviews, y si con este ritmo vamos yo creo que si lo lograremos =) Aparte agregue Foxica (Siii!)**

**Les tengo una preguntas:**

**¿Quién es el dueño del armario?**

**¿Qué son esas iniciales de JF?**

**¿Qué creen que harán los Toys después de lo que sucedió?**

**Dejen su review, opinión etc.**

**Yo soy Fenix Lynx que se despide desde el fin del mundo.**

**¡Adios!**


	9. Los cinco niños

**Holllaaa! Bienvenidos a otro capitulo.**

**Antes de comenzar quiero responder unos reviews:**

_**Two Minion and a Reader: **_**¡Foxica! Ted trato de violar a Chica, es un niño malo… Y un pervertido, hijo de puta, espero que te den por culo XD Foxy no merece que le pacen esas cosas…**

**Y muchas gracias por tu apoyo, que ya llegamos a los 50 REVIEWS! Disfruta el cap! **

_**Flamepsycho013: **_**Muchas gracias, por aguantarme para que saliera este capitulo Espero te guste el cap.**

_**MisterFantasma8: **_**Tal vez, tal vez no… Espero disfrutes el cap!**

_**ICherryPop: **_**Bonndy? No se si sea lo mejor, y ya se Fanfiction reader es un fresa, y Bonnie debería dejar de interrumpir los besos de Foxy y Chica XD espero te guste el cap!**

_**FlakyVickyHTF: **_**Espero te guste el capitulo!**

_**AleZayku: **_**No te preocupes si salio tu nombre y sí Bonnie tenia que arruinar ese beso (¿¡Porqué?!) Entonces es Toy Frennie ¿eh? Pues creo que sí es… Espero que te guste el cap! **

_**wherever: **_**Pues… No! O tal vez sí… disfruta el cap!**

_**an: **_**Mmm… sí aquí esta el cap!**

**Y bueno chicos, les quiero agradecer y mandarles un gran abrazo porque ya llegamos a los 50 reviews, y más… **

**Muchas gracias chicos y chicas que se dieron el tiempo de leer este fic, yo lo hago de todo corazón para ustedes. ¡Muchísimas gracias! **

**Y recuerden mí meta es los 100 reviews…**

**Bueno también quiero aclarar que este capitulo ocurre después del anterior.**

**Pero bueno ya estoy haciendo demasiada introducción.**

**Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 9 Los cinco niños<strong>

Todos estaban expectantes, en silencio y con la respiración entrecortada. Lo que acaba de decir Foxy no era fácil de digerir, se miraron entre sí esperando que alguien dijera algo, pero eso no pasaría, Foxy volteo a ver a todos, sabia que el tenia que hablar.

—Entonces… ¿él sigue ahí? —Habló Foxy con un hilo de voz.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —Preguntó Freddy— Sí "él" sigue en la escuela… es que eso es simplemente una locura— Terminó.

—No tengo idea… pero Bonnie tiene razón la única manera de que "él" siga ahí es por que siga en la escuela —Comentó Chica. Tenia razón todo apuntaba a ello, pero ¿porqué seguía ahí? ¿Qué tenia la escuela tan importante? ¿El hombre morado quería hacerlo enloquecer? Estas preguntas surcaron la mente de Foxy de un momento a otro, Bonnie parecía sudar un poco, Freddy simplemente estaba estático, Chica estaba temblando, era cierto… ¡él seguía ahí, en la escuela! ¡él hombre morado estaba en la escuela! Foxy se sentó en el sofá y trato de ordenar sus pensamientos, todo le parecía tan lejano… Sólo podía concentrarse en el hombre morado, hasta que Chica le movió el hombro.

—Eh, Foxy —Le habló— Ven te ayudare a curarte ese ojo morado.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah sí! —Exclamo Foxy. (Ese ojo morado es por el golpe que le dio Ted)

Los dos subieron a la habitación de Foxy, entraron y se dirigieron al baño que tenia Foxy, en la parte de abajo del lavabo había pequeño Kit de primeros auxilios, Chica mojo un pomo de algodón en alcohol, y se lo empezó a untar en el ojo de Foxy para bajar la hinchazón.

—¡Auch! —Exclamó Foxy con un gran dolor.

—No te muevas sí no te dolerá más —Le dijo Chica.

—¡Aún así!

—Tranquilo ya casi acabo, sólo un poco más…

—¡Auch! ¿Ya terminaste? —Preguntó Foxy desesperado.

Chica se alejo un poco de él y asintió, ahora Foxy podía ver un poco más con su ojo derecho, aunque seguía entrecerrado por la hinchazón, trato de tocarse su ojo pero Chica lo detuvo.

—Sí lo tocas podría infectarse —Le regaño.

Chica le sonrío, lo abrazo y Foxy le devolvió el abrazo. Sin notarlo, este le empezó acariciar el cabello a Chica, aunque enseguida se detuvo por el sonido de la puerta, enseguida Freddy entró y los dos se separaron.

—¡Chicos! —Gritó.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Foxy confundido.

—¡Es Mike!

—¿Qué tiene?

—No responde…

Entonces todo se quedo quieto, _"Mike…"_ fue lo único que Foxy logro pensar antes de salir por la puerta.

—¡Nos vamos ya! —les grito a todos. Bonnie ya estaba abajo, Chica y Freddy estaban atrás de él, todos salieron aprisa, y empezaron a correr. Estaban llegando a la casa de Mike, la puerta estaba entreabierta, los cuatro se miraron pensando lo peor. Azotaron la puerta y irrumpieron en la casa, todo estaba oscuro y todo estaba desordenado.

—¡Mike! —Gritó Freddy. Silencio. Ese silencio aterrador. Empezaron a buscar a Mike, pero nada…

—No esta…—Dijo Foxy a los demás. Un ruido se escucho arriba, todos voltearon al las escaleras, y luego se miraron entre si, Foxy asintió y fue le primero en subir, los demás iban detrás él, las escaleras daban una irregular vuelta y daba para un pasillo con algunas puertas, el sonido salía de un cuarto hasta el fondo y parecía como sí alguien estuviera tirando cosas. Todos estaban temblando de miedo. Empezaron avanzar, los ruidos cada vez se hacían más fuertes, una vez llegaron a la habitación vieron que la luna le pegaba de lleno, y se lograba ver una sombra, la puerta estaba entreabierta, Foxy volteo la cabeza y ahí lo vio…

Era el hombre morado, estaba tirando cosas, buscando por cajones, estanterías todo lo que hubiera y parecía como sí estuviera buscando algo. Chica tuvo que taparse la boca para retener un grito, todos estaban quietos sin poder hacer nada, querían gritar, moverse ¡hacer algo!

Pero no, no podían moverse hasta que, no se de donde pero Foxy tomó fuerza y se levantó, y se acercó. El crujido del suelo, hizo que el hombre morado volteara, Foxy de la nada se le aventó.

—¡Foxy! —Chilló Chica levantándose juntó con Freddy y Bonnie, lo único que pudieron hacer es quedárseles viendo, Foxy le brindo un golpe y entonces el hombre morado se le aventó y los dos cayeron por la ventana. En verdad el segundo piso estaba muy alto, los dos atravesaron la ventana y cayeron de lleno en la tierra.

—¡Foxy! —Gritó Freddy. Pero esto ya no lo logro escuchar Foxy, estaba tirado en el suelo, y con un poco de sangre.

—¡Foxy! —el gritó de Bonnie no se escucho, ya que el sonido de autos pasando por la calle de enfrente sofocaba cualquier sonido. El dolor asfixiante te expandió por todo el cuerpo de Foxy, no se podía mover en ese instante pensó que se había roto algo. Por fin Foxy se logró levantar entre tanto vidrio de la ventana y algo de su propia sangre, el hombre morado estaba tirado a lado de él, Foxy estaba aturdido, no podía pensar con claridad, y su mente daba vueltas. Enseguida aún mareado, Foxy se acerco a el hombre morado y lo levantó, pero era en realidad sólo era especie de una chamarra pintada de morado llena de sangre, esto no lo descubrió hasta que sintió un dolor punzante que lo sintió en su mejilla, luego en toda su cara. Ahora sí, Foxy se sentía a morir, sentía arcadas. El hombre morado lo había emboscado y lo había golpeado. Bonnie, Chica y Freddy bajaron y se acercaron a Foxy, el hombre morado le propinó otro golpe, Foxy no podía moverse estaba indefenso… El hombre morado sacó un cuchillo detrás de su espalda, Foxy apenas lograba ver algo, él se acerco y le lanzo una cuchillada a Foxy cortándole gran parte de la ropa y una gran herida en el estomago.

Entonces todo paso muy rápido.

El hombre morado salió corriendo.

Bonnie, Freddy y Chica corrían hacia Foxy.

Foxy se estaba haciendo para atrás, tapando la herida para evitar que saliera más sangre. Lo que nadie vio es que se estaba acercando a la calle, Foxy se estaba haciendo cada vez más para atrás, una vez llego a la calle se quedo ahí, agachado un poco.

—¡FO…! —Foxy no alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Chica, volteó y lo deslumbro una luz muy brillante, luego sintió un metal frío chocar contra su cuerpo, se sintió que cada parte de su cuerpo se separaba de sí. Todo su mundo se estaba cayendo. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado: lo habían atropellado.

Todo era oscuridad, no podía ver nada, ¿había muerto? Eso era lo más posible, pues le habían echo demasiado daño, pero estaba tirado en medio de la oscuridad, el suelo parecía ser frío, ¿en dónde se suponía que estaba? ¿era el limbo? ¿¡Qué ocurre?! Todos estos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Foxy, se trato de levantar pero era imposible, no había nadie, estaba sólo. Trato de moverse un poco, pero nada, era imposible, entonces sintió como si alguien le sacara el aire, sentía una mano sacándole el aire, aunque ya estaba muerto, ¿qué más le podía ocurrir?

Pero otra vez, volvió a ver una luz y como si una cuerda lo jalara, se dirigió a esa luz tan brillante.

Abrió los ojos, todo estaba borroso, y apenas lograba ver algo. Logro ver una cara: la de Mike. Parecía que le estaba gritando su nombre, volteo su cabeza y vio a Chica llorando con la mano en la boca, Freddy estaba a su lado, moviendo los labios, parecía que gritaba aunque no lograba escuchar nada, Bonnie estaba en cuclillas a otro lado de él. Mike se acerco a él, y puso ambas manos en su pecho, una encima de otra y presiono contra su pecho. Abrió los ojos por completo y logro ver todo bien, y respiraba pesadamente. Todos soltaron un grito de exclamación, Chica se acercó a él.

—¡Foxy! ¡Oh dios mío! —Exclamó Chica. Foxy trataba de comprender que pasaba, pero apenas lograba recordar donde estaba, la humedad del pasto debajo de él, la luna brillando sobre él, ¿dónde estaba?

—¿Q-qué paso? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Te atropellaron y te moriste…—Dijo con tono natural Bonnie.

—¡Que directo! —Regaño Chica a Bonnie. Chica sostuvo la mano de Foxy entre las suyas.

**—**Tranquilo ya está bien.

—¿Segura? —Habló Freddy —Digo, el hombre morado ¡casi lo mata!

—Entonces ¿así me hice esto? —Dijo Foxy, señalando su herida del estomago. Chica asintió. Foxy soltó un suspiro, aunque le dolió el estomago.

—Debemos ir al hospital —Dijo Chica a los demás.

—Sí tienes razón —Habló Freddy, este te acerco a Foxy, y lo tomo por los hombros. Y le ayudo avanzar.

Pasaron las semanas, y Foxy estuvo internado en el hospital, recuperándose. Hasta que por fin salió, sus amigos estaban ahí junto con Mike. Le explicaron que Mike había salido a cenar algo la noche en que la atropellaron. Que por eso no estaba en su casa.

—Entonces ¿por eso no estabas en tu casa? —Preguntó Foxy. Mike asintió.

—En ese caso… el hombre morado buscaba algo…—Dijo Foxy en un susurro.

—Sí, pues es la única cosa por la que él estuviera ahí —Dijo Mike.

—Bueno, me parece que debemos descansar, mañana hay escuela —Dijo Chica autoritaria.

—Sí tienes razón —Dijo Foxy yendo a su habitación.

El sonido del despertador hizo que Foxy se levantara, se estiro aunque le dolió un poco los puntos de su herida, se quito las sabanas, se cambio y bajo a desayunar. Los tres ya estaban desayunando.

—Buenos días —Habló Foxy muy animado. Un sonoro "Buenos días" se escucho por parte de sus tres amigos, se sentó y empezó a desayunar, los cuatro terminaron de desayunar y salieron hacia la escuela. Foxy no podía parar de pensar en porque el hombre morado estaba en la casa de Mike, ¿qué buscaba? ¿lo buscaba a él? Los cuatro entraron, y se dirigieron a su respectiva clase, cuando iban a entrar a su salón vieron a los Toys, ellos aún no se olvidaban de lo que había pasado, Ted los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, Chi prefería ni mirarlos, BonBon bueno… Freddy prefería ni voltearla a ver, Mangle estaba más interesada en su celular. Freddy alcanzó a ver que Ted señalaba a Foxy, luego los Toys se empezaron a acercar a ellos, Ted se puso enfrente de ellos.

—¡Mira nada más! ¡Pero sí es el zorro atropellado! —Exclamó Ted con sarcasmo, (Ironía, yo diría ¬¬) Foxy simplemente arrugo el entrecejo y lo ignoro, siguió caminando.

—"Alguien" por ahí me dijo que te arroyaron… Pobre de ti —Dijo Chi con cierta arrogancia. Hizo énfasis en la palabra "alguien" cosa que noto Bonnie y le pareció sumamente extraño.

—Déjame en paz…—Ordeno Foxy con enojo.

—Eh, tranquilo sólo estamos haciendo un comentario —Corrigió Ted— Tratamos de averiguar sí es verdad.

—¡Por supuesto! —Exclamo Foxy con sarcasmo.

—Oh, vamos no hay nada de malo, que te pase un auto encima —Masculló BonBon— A menos que de verdad te haya dolido.

Las risas no faltaban ya que los Toys estallaron de risa, Freddy le puso una mano en el hombro a Foxy notando su descontento, él volteo, Freddy le dirigió una mirada para que no se preocupara de lo que decían. Después de todo lo que le había pasado no era nada de gracia. Al fin, entraron en su salón. El rumor se había corrido como reguero de pólvora, todo el mundo hablaba del atropellado, esto sólo hizo una cosa: que Foxy se volviera popular. Así es después de todo no muchos sobreviven a un accidente de coche, después de haber sido apuñalados, aunque no se menciono nada sobre el hombre morado, Foxy se convirtió en un superviviente.

Entonces si podemos decir que, el plan de Ted había salido mal, en tratar de convertir a Foxy en un completo inútil, subnormal, pendejo, sin vida social había fallado. Y cuando esto llego a oídos de Ted, el enojo, la ira, la rabia e incluso la envidia lo invadieron. Ya iba a dar el toque para que la escuela terminara, cuando Ted empezó a lanzarle bolas de papel y aviones de papel, luego le siguió Chi, BonBon y Mangle. Esto empezó a hartar a Foxy, y como el profesor estaba distraído escribiendo en el pizarrón no lo noto, Foxy tomo una bola de papel, y la junto con otras y se la lanzó a Ted, en ese instante el profesor volteo.

—Señor Foxy ¿Hay algo que quisiera compartir con la clase? —Dijo con tono severo.

—No, nada —Dijo a regañadientes. El profesor asintió y se dio la vuelta para seguir escribiendo. Enseguida Ted le lanzó un avión de papel al profesor, le cayo de lleno en la espalda, el profesor se dio la vuelta, rojo de ira, levantó el avión y lo abrió, adentró estaba dibujado él pero de una manera burda, y haciéndole una caricatura graciosa. Le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Foxy, pensando que él lo había echo.

—Vaya a la oficina del director —Le ordenó.

—Pero señor, yo no…—El profesor estalló de ira.

—¡No me importa, vaya a la oficina del director!

—Pero…

—¡Nada! ¡Salga de mí salón!

Foxy se levantó de mala gana, salio y azoto la puerta, Ted esbozaba una sonrisa de victoria. Foxy se dirigía por los largos pasillos a la oficina del director, cuando iba tocar la puerta se dio cuenta de que el no había echo nada, y que no tenia por que recibir un castigo, entonces pasó lo más rápido que pudo la oficina del director, y se fue a la biblioteca. Ahí esperaría que la clase terminara para luego volver al salón y aventarle un par de insultos a Ted. Entró y se empezó a perder entre los pasillos de la enorme biblioteca, mientras caminaba, maldecía en voz baja a los Toys, se detuvo en un pasillo y de la rabia golpeo un librero. Este hizo un ruido y varios libros cayeron.

"_¡Mierda! ¡Que idiota eres!" _se reprimió Foxy en su mente, enseguida se agacho para que nadie se diera cuenta, los empezó a levantar y cuando iba a poner el último libro en su lugar, una señora que trabajaba ahí paso por ese pasillo, atraída por el ruido que salía de ese pasillo, Foxy se escondió rápido del otro lado del pasillo, empezó a revisar los libros de hasta arriba, mostró una mueca y murmuro algo incomprensible mientras acomodaba correctamente los libros y luego salio del pasillo, dirigiéndose a otro lugar. Foxy soltó un suspiro de alivió y se dio cuenta que aún tenia ese libro en sus manos, lo volteo, era un libro de pasta roja con letras doradas que decían:

"_**Anuario Generación 1987- 1900"**_

Ya lo iba a poner en su respectivo lugar pero la curiosidad era mayor, así que lo abrió, y como dicen por ahí: la curiosidad mató al gato. Foxy pasaba las paginas del anuario, viendo rostros desconocidos, algunos brindándoles un titulo: "Él más talentoso" "Con más oportunidades de triunfar" "El más popular" etc.

Hasta que se topo con algo poco peculiar, era una pagina que tenia la esquina doblada, como indicando algo importante, se saltó hasta esa pagina, y ahí vio a cinco estudiantes y tenia el titulo en letras negras:

"_**Jamás los olvidaremos" **_

Esto hizo que Foxy se confundiera, bajo la vista y vio un pequeño recuadro con un escrito y decía:

"_El día 26 de noviembre de 1987 cinco jóvenes fueron encontrados mutilados en un salón en una parte alejada de la escuela, ese mismo día había sido el baile de graduación de su generación, se podría decir que mientras todos estaban en el auditorio fueron asesinado, estos chicos eran muy queridos por la comunidad escolar, nuestro más sentido pésame…_

_JAMÁS LOS OVIDAREMOS"_

Ahí terminaba el texto, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Foxy y se sintió tremendamente angustiado _"Mutilados"_ esa era la palabra que utilizaban, en las fotografías aparecían chicos saludando a la cámara o sonriendo.

"_Dorian Wild" _

En la fotografía aparecía un joven de no más de 15 o 14 años, estaban sonriendo, él era de tez blanca, con ojos azules, cabello castaño y algo alto.

"_Will Phillip"_

El chico que aprecia en la fotografía era alto, de piel ligeramente morena, ojos carmesí, una gran sonrisa y saludando a la cámara.

"_Elena Collins"_

La chica era realmente hermosa, la fotografía estaba rodeada de corazones dibujados con plumones por los alumnos, era pelirroja, con ojos verdes, y tenia una radiante sonrisa.

"_Mark A. Kinney"_

El chico que aparecía, tenia un libro entre las manos, tenia ojos cafés, cabello negro, de piel blanca, saludando a la cámara.

"_Edgar Vander"_

El último chico, era castaño, con una sonrisa dulce, ojos color miel, de piel blanca, y un tanto alto.

Foxy bajo el libro mientras sentía otro escalofrío; "asesinados" "mutilados" esas palabras surcaban su mente, "el día de la graduación" se sentó en el suelo frío, su mente estaba invadida con preguntas acerca de los cinco chicos, enseguida el timbre sonó, Foxy tuvo que salir deprisa, y corrió a su salón; ahí lo estaban esperando sus amigos, todos los demás se habían ido, después de todo era el final de una jornada de trabajo, tomó su mochila.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Freddy.

—Descubrí algo… algo que posiblemente este relacionado con el hombre morado —Dijo haciendo conexión entre los eventos de los cinco niños, seguía teniendo el anuario entre sus manos.

—¿Y eso? ¿Foxy pensé que no sabias leer? —Exclamó Bonnie en son de broma. Foxy rodó los ojos.

—Les explico en la casa, vámonos…—Explico Foxy a los demás.

Los cuatro salieron de la escuela, y cruzaron la pobladas calles para poder llegar a su casa, cuando iban a llegar, se encontraron a Mike, que también iba a su casa, le dijeron que habían descubierto algo muy importante, una vez que entraron a su casa, cerraron con seguro, Foxy sacó el anuario, y les contó todo. Les enseño las fotos y el texto sobre los asesinatos.

—Entonces dices que estos chicos fueron asesinados en ¿¡la escuela!? —Exclamó Mike sorprendido— ¿Como es eso posible?

—Pues no tengo idea —Habló Foxy.

–Dios mío…—Exclamó Chica aún en estado de shock.

—¿C-cómo? ¿No logro entender? —Dijo Bonnie— ¿Cómo es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta que faltaban ellos?

—No, no se…—Explicó Foxy.

—Miren chicos —Habló Foxy trayendo la atención de sus amigos- Estoy totalmente seguro que el hombre morado tiene algo que ver.

—¿Pero cómo? —Preguntó Freddy.

—Él es un asesino por eso nos busca…—Explicó Foxy-— Porque hemos descubierto su secreto.

—¡Él nos quiere muerto! Y no se detendrá hasta lograrlo —Dijo Mike.

El silencio se hizo presente en ese instante, Foxy tenia razón, todos estaban involucrados, y nada podría cambiar eso. Ahora lo único que podían hacer era…

—Chicos, ¿se dan cuenta de lo qué pasa? —Preguntó Freddy. Foxy y Freddy se quedarón viendo y pensaron lo mismo…

—Tendremos que descubrir quien es el hombre morado…

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyy eso es todo.<strong>

**¡Bajen sus antorchas y tridentes! ¡Ya se que me quieren muerto por subir el capitulo taaaaaaaan tarde! Pero tengo una buena excusa: quería que este cap quedara muuuy bien. Espero haberlo logrado. Pero buenooo el misterio esta a todo lo que da *Q* Aparte casi mató a Foxy hehehe… (no es divertido)**

**Les tengo unas preguntas:**

**¿Quién creen que es el hombre morado?**

**¿Los Toys van a chingara más a Foxy y los demás?**

**¿Qué creen que abra pasado con los cinco niños para que terminaran muertos?**

**Dejen su review, opinión etc.**

**Yo soy Fenix Lynx que se despide desde un planeta desconocido en la orilla de la galaxia.**

**¡Adiós!**


	10. Sombras del pasado

**Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, frikis y otakus, aliens y zombies:**

**FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3 **

**¡Sí! ¡Ya salió! **

**¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Y me acabo de cagar de miedo! (?**

**Yo tengo que admitirlo, no me creía que ya hubiera salido.**

**No después de la súper trolleada de Scott, con que le habían hackeado el juego :p**

**Pero cuando lo vi en Steam...**

**Buenooo hice todo una fiesta, porque empezó a gritar y aventar todo XD**

**Este muy emocionado, y sigo emocionado.**

**Pero buenooo vamos con los reviews:**

_**Two Minion and a Reader: **_**Bueno Foxy no sigue vivito y coleando del todo... Pero bueno los Toys ya cavarón su tumba, y lo que sigue ¡Uff! Espero te guste el cap!**

_**Flamespsycho013: **_**Los profesores son unos idiotas, y nop! Los cinco niños no siguen vivos, disfruta el cap!**

_**ICherryPop: **_**"Interrumpe-Momentos-Foxica" El club al que Freddy y Bonnie junto con todos lo haters de esta pareja siempre van XD y este es un mensaje para ti: Necesito que sigas tu fic de "Amor a primera vista" ya! Porfavor!**

_**anita5867**_**: Aqui esta! ¡Foxica! **

_**FlakyVickyHTF**_**: ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste? Y a mí también me caen bien los Toys... A veces... Y en cuanto al personaje más al rato te lo envió. Espero te guste el cap!**

_**joshuaxcrack**_**: Pues... Realmente todavía no, todavía no. Disfruta el cap!**

_**freman226: **_**No es inmortal si no que... **_***le tapan la boca* **_**diddqhycfqjujc ¡No puedo decir!**

**_MisterFantasma8: _****Bueno**** todavía no lo voy a sacar... Todavía no... Disfruta el cap!**

**Pero buenooo... ¡Foxy es una lampara! XD**

**Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 10 Sombras del pasado<strong>

—Tendremos que descubrir quien es el hombre morado...—Masculló Foxy— Y debemos hacerlo rápido.

—¡Pero Foxy! ¡El hombre morado mató a esos cinco niños! —Le grito Mike— ¿¡Quien dice que no podemos ser los siguientes?!

—Mira Mike, es difícil, lo se pero debemos hacerlo —Le explicó— Después de todo ya estamos involucrados todos.

—Creo... Creo que tienes razón —Admitió, nervioso.

—Bueno, pero primero debemos saber más de él —Señaló Freddy.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Chica.

—Quiero decir que debemos saber más sobre él, sobre sus antesedentes —Aclaró Freddy.

—Creo que tengo una idea de que podemos hacer —Dijo Bonnie, con ánimos—. Pero debemos hacerlo rápido.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Preguntó Mike, curioso.

—Una vez vi que los Toys pasaban por el parque, el que está a dos cuadras —Explicó Bonnie—. Y todos los días pasan por ahí, ¿qué les parece si los seguimos?

Los cinco se miraron entre sí, pues eso sonaba como un plan. Salieron de su casa, como las clases ya habían acabado, no tenían de que preocuparse, los cinco cruzaron las dos cuadras que daban hacía el parque, era una pequeña extensión de bosque, que por cierto ya casi ni quedaban árboles, tenían un par de juegos para niños. Unos columpios, una rampa y tenia una pequeña cancha de futbol. Como predijo Bonnie, los Toys pasaron por una parte del parque, estaban ahí, caminando como sí nada, pero parecia nerviosos. Los cinco se escondieron entre unos arbustos cercanos, y los observaron con detenimiento. Estaban murmurando algo incomprensible, muy nerviosos, los cuatro caminaban lentamente, sin dirección aparente, Foxy miro a sus amigos confundidos. Y de un momento a otro, un sonido se escucho un ruido horrible, era las cadenas del columpio que se movían de un lado a otro, como sí alguien se meciera en el. El problema es que no había nadie. Los Toys voltearon a ver y salieron corriendo, Freddy miró a los demás, todos se quedaron viendo el columpio. Se seguía meciendo, alguien estaba en el columpio... Sólo que nadie podía verlo. Foxy sintió arcadas, no podía moverse, él podía sentir la presencia del que estaba en el columpio. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que los Toys habían salido corriendo. Los cinco se levantaron, y empezaron a correr hacia los Toys. Ellos seguían corriendo y por suerte no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de los que los iban persiguiendo, los Toys dieron una vuelta en una calle muy concurrida, habían mucha gente, tal vez ellos ya habían notado que alguien los seguía, los Toys se empezaron a perder entre la multitud.

—¡Ahí! —Chillo Foxy— ¡Ahí están!

Los Toys seguían corriendo pero con tanta gente, iban más lentos; Foxy empezó a seguirlos, entonces vio que se había separado de sus amigos, pero siguio buscandolos, entonces chico con Freddy.

—¡Freddy! ¿Dónde están los Toys? —Le preguntó— No los alcanzo a ver.

—¡Se separaron! —Gritó Freddy, señalando un punto a lo lejos—. ¡Saben que estamos aquí!

Los dos empezaron a buscar por todas partes, entonces a Freddy le dieron un golpe, debia ser por la gente que pasaba, Foxy entonces logro ver a Chi, y si Freddy lograba encontrar a BonBon, tendrían a dos. Aunque se habían separado de Bonnie, Chica y Mike, también faltaba encontrar a ellos, Foxy vio que Freddy se estaba quedando atrás, pero no podía voltear a ver ya que ahora estaba persiguiendo a Chi, la multitud estaba tapandole la vista, por ello le perdió la pista a Chi, ya no la alcanzaba a ver. Entonces Foxy sabia que tenia que volver donde Freddy. Dio media vueltas y empezó a correr, cuando escucho un grito; era Chica. En ese momento se olvido de Freddy, aunque le pareció ver que ya no estaba donde antes. Entre tanta multitud, logro ver el rubio cabello de Chica, empezó a correr más, logro verla, estaba ahí tirada, mientras Mike peleaba con Ted para sacarselo de encima, y que la dejara en paz, de Bonnie, ni su rastro. Foxy llegó pero la gente paso enfrente de él, y sintió un golpe, luego otro, ya no logro mantenerse de pie, su vista era nublada, entonces se cayo de espaldas y perdió el conocimiento.

¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Foxy no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, abrió los ojos, todo era oscuridad, un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, su cabeza le dolia a horrores, no podía pensar con claridad. Entonces logro ver una figura, apenas se veía parecia una sombra, pues en el delineado de su figura aparecía una pequeña línea de color amarillo, su mente era un torbellino, de un momento estaba en una calle, y luego estaba en medio de la nada. La figura se acerco a Foxy, entonces él logro sentir la respiración de aquella aparación, y de un momento a otro le empezó a murmurar cosas sin sentido, todo el cuerpo de Foxy se quedo quieto, quería moverse, tenia las manos engarrotadas y sudaba frío. Entonces, casi por arte de magia, la figura alzo la cabeza y salió corriendo. Todo el cuerpo de Foxy se relajo, y por fin logro ver algo de luz, entonces la intensidad de aquella luz empezó a subir poco a poco. Entonces vio que en realidad era un farol, todo a su alrededor empezaba a volver a la normalidad, seguía en el parque, tirado en el suelo, todo era normal, y con menos gente. Volteó la cabeza, y trato de ver a sus amigos, pero no había nadie, se levantó con dificultad y empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Ya estaba por cruzar la calle cuando, su celular sonó, lo levantó.

—¿Hola? —Dijo, aunque le era difícil respirar. Del otro lado de la línea era silencio. Hasta que se escucho un crujido, y luego una respiración. Foxy sido frío, sus manos jugueteaban con su celular, y todo su cuerpo se sentía comprimido.

—¿Hola? Hola...—La voz se escucho del otro lado de la línea, Foxy soltó un grito ahogado, entonces empezó a temblar. —No tengas miedo.

Otra vez la misma voz, era ronca, y Foxy sintió como si el que hablara estuviera a lado de él, volteo a todos lados, sus manos se engarrotaron y lo úniconque podía hacer era quedarse quieto.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó, nervioso— ¿Qué quieres?

Todo lo que se oia era silencio, y el silbido del viento que pasaba por los árboles, la respiración se volvió a escuchar, era como si una persona hubiera corrido varios kilómetros, se escucho otra vez un crujido, y Foxy hubiera jurado que el sonido venia de a lado de él.

—No confíes en nadie...

La voz habló, entonces la llamada término, Foxy guardo su celular, en ese momento su mente daba vueltas, le era difícil pensar, se tuvo que sostener de un poste para no caerse. "No confíes en nadie" esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, entonces se levantó con dificultad y cruzó la calle, se quedo enfrente de la puerta de su casa, giro la perilla y abrió la puerta. En la sala no había nadie, todo estaba a oscuras.

—¿Chicos? —Grito Foxy. En la puerta de arriba, se escucho que crujio, se abrió de par en par y Chica saco su cabeza. Entonces corrió y bajo hacia Foxy.

—¡Foxy! —Chilló mientras se le abalanzaba y lo abrazaba, él le devolvió el abrazo. Bonnie y Freddy salieron de la habitación y bajaron.

—¿¡Dónde se suponía que estabas?! —Le grito Freddy— ¡Mike incluso fue a buscarte!

—¿De qué hablas? Yo estaba en el parque inconsciente —Explicó Foxy— ¿Qué no me vieron?

—¿Qué? ¿Me estas diciendo que tu estabas ahí? —Preguntó, confundido. Foxy asintió— Pero... Foxy, sólo estábamos Mike, yo, Chica y Bonnie.

—Espera ¿cómo? —Preguntó Foxy.

—Mira, después de que tu te fueras a seguir a Chi, yo encontré a BonBon... —Explicó Freddy.

—Mientras, yo estaba buscando a Mangle —Siguió Bonnie— Mientras Mike estaba peleando con Ted, porque había molestado a Chica.

—¡Espera! ¡Eso yo lo vi! —Exclamó Foxy— Estaba casi a lado de Mike y Chica, entonces mucha gente pasó enfrente mío y me golpeó.

Todos estaban confundidos ¿cómo se podía estar en un lugar y a la vez no? Todos trataban de encontrado sentido a lo que acababa de decir Foxy, pero era simplemente imposible.

—Pero Foxy, yo llegue y Ted se estaba llendo, y no estabas tú, no estabas por ninguna parte —Habló Bonnie— Por ello nos preocupamos, pensamos que estabas siguiendo a Chi, puedo el parque se quedo sólo y no estabas.

Foxy abrió los ojos como platos, pues el juraba que... Espera, la sombra, ella era la causante de esto, pues el estaba tirado en el parque, pero no todo el día, si no que estaba donde lo había llevado la sombra.

—La sombra... —Dijo Foxy, pensativo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Chica.

—Miren chicos, les tengo que platicar algo...—Les dijo a sus amigos. Entonces de algunos minutos de platicar lo lo que había pasado, los cuatro se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos por lo que le había pasado a Foxy.

—Y hablando de esto ¿dónde está Mike? —Preguntó algo preocupado— No lo eh visto.

—Salió a buscarte —Explicó Freddy— Bonnie le acaba de llamar, le dijo que ya estas aquí.

—Bueno, me parece que debemos ir a dormir —Señaló Bonnie— Realmente estoy cansado.

—Tienes razón —Dijo Foxy estirandose— Todos deberíamos dormir.

Los cuatro dijeron "Buenas noches" y se fueron a sus cuartos, entonces Foxy abrió la puerta de su cuarto, sin antes escuchar decir a Freddy. "Ten cuidado con las sombras". Se acosto y quedo profundamente dormido.

El sonido del despertador hizo que Foxy pegara un saltó, se levantó y apago el reloj. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara, salió, se cambio y bajo a desayunar. Desgraciadamente, no se había dado cuenta de la hora, hasta que volteo al reloj de pared que estaba en las escaleras. Los demás apenas se levantaban, incluso Chica se quedo dormida. Foxy corriónpor las escaleras y fue a la cocina, tomó una manzana y comenzó a masticarla, al menos no tendría el estomago vacío.

—¡Chicos, vamos tarde! —Grito a sus amigos, al instante Chica abrió los ojos por completo y entró de nuevo a su cuarto a cambiarse, Bonnie, apenas asimilando la noticia, entró a su cuarto a cambiarse. Freddy simplemente estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de su cuarto, el problema era que seguía dormido. Foxy llego y le dio una bofetada, pero no despertó, sólo soltó un ruido algo extraño, tenia el sueño pesado. Lo zarandeo más no surgió efecto.

—¡Despierta! ¡Vamos viejo, despierta! —Le grito, brindandole otra bofetada, entonces se le ocurrió algo— ¡BonBon, ven te tengo que mostrar algo!

Al instante que Freddy escucho ese nombre, alzó la cabeza y parecia más despierto que nunca, y volteaba la cabeza con brusquedad, como buscando algo... O a alguien.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Qué pasó?! —Grito empujando Foxy— ¿¡Dónde está?!

Foxy alzó la ceja y se le quedo viendo, por fin Freddy vio que estaba en medio de las escaleras, dandose cuenta de lo que había pasado, volteó a ver a Foxy, que estaba tirado en el suelo, mirando con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. Freddy le dio la mano y le ayudo a levantarse.

—¿En serio? Podrías tratar de ser menos obvio, por favor —Dijo Foxy, sarcástico—. Al menos sólo un poco...

Freddy rodó los ojos y entró a su cuarto a cambiarse, Foxy término de comerse la manzana y ya estaba en la puerta esperando a sus amigos, enseguida llegó Chica, seguido de Bonnie y Freddy. Los cuatro salieron corriendo hacia la escuela, aunque era técnicamente imposible que llegaran a tiempo, tenian que apresurarse, por suerte ya estaba a una calle de la escuela, desgraciadamente el timbre sonó indicando que las clases habían comenzado, entonces Bonnie logró ver una ventana abierta, los cuatro entraron y quedaron cara a cara de Mike, quien iba a sus clase. Mike soltó suspiro de alivio, los cinco caminaron hacia la clase, aunque se tuvieron que separar de Mike, por que le tocaba otra clase. Entraron y esperaron al profesor. Las clases pasaron rápido, y por suerte no había rastro de los Toys, de hecho no los habían visto en todo el día. Esto podía clasificarse como un milagro, el timbre sono y todos salieron al receso, ahí lograron ver a Mike, quien caminaba hacia ellos.

—Oigan chicos, se donde podemos saber más sobre el hombre morado...—Dijo Mike.

—¿Dónde? —Preguntó Foxy, curioso.

—En la biblioteca —Le respondió Mike— Ahí es.

—Pero... ¿Porqué en la biblioteca? —Preguntó Bonnie, confundido.

—Porque en la biblioteca hay un libro que tiene periódicos viejos... —Explicó Mike—. Ese es el libro que debemos buscar

—Espera ¿cómo? ¿un libro con períodocos viejos? —Preguntó Freddy sin entender el punto— ¿No es algo extraño?

—Suena extraño... —Dijo Foxy— Pero puede funcionar.

—Porque tal vez haya una noticia vieja de los cinco niños —Aclaró Chica— Me parece que funcionara.

Justo cuando Chica dijo eso, los Toys pasaron a su lado, y los miraban con resentimiento y odio.

—¿Se han dado cuenta de que Ted, sólo mira a Chica? —Dijo Bonnie—. Porque yo sí

—¿¡Qué?! —Gritó Foxy, varias personas voltearon a verlo, incluyendo Chica que estaba un poco sonrojada.

—Y se supone que yo debo ser el discreto —Le susurro Freddy a Foxy. Chica le sonrió. (¡Foxica alert!)

Luego el timbre sono y todos tuvieron que volver a sus clases, Foxy se había quedando pensando en los cinco niños, y lo que podrían encontrar en ese libro, los cinco entraron a su respectiva clase. Después de algunas horas de aburrimiento, a Foxy se le ocurrió algo, pero no era muy buena la idea, el profesor Jeremy entró en el salón. Toda la clase estuvo dándole vueltas a lo que planeaba hacer, hasta que portón se decidió. Alzó la mano.

—Profesor ¿le puedo preguntar algo? —Preguntó,nervioso.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué necesita? —Les respondió con animo.

—¿Q-qué pasó con los cinco niños? —Dijo, pensandolo un poco. Toda la clase se miro en entre sí, pues esa pregunta; les parecia sin sentido alguno. En cambió Jeremy se puso pálido, estaba nervioso y sudaba frío. Algunos dejaron de hablar por ver al profesor en ese estado, Jeremy trago saliva, y empezó a juguetear con el gis que tenia en la mano de forma nerviosa. Foxy no dejaba de mirar al profesor, luego miro a sus amigos, quien estaba igual de confundidos, pues era la primera vez que veían que una persona se ponía en ese estado, todos pensaban que era una broma, pero Freddy y los demás sabían que había algo más. Justo en ese instante el timbre sono, las clases habían acabado. Todos empezaron a salir de manera apresurada. Cuando Foxy estaba por salir, lo llamaraon.

—Señor Foxy... —Dijo el profesor— ¿C-cómo supo lo de los cinco niños?

—Pues... Había un anuario en la biblioteca, hay decía eso...—Al instante que Foxy respondio el profesor se levantó apresuradamente, y salió casi corriendo. Esto dejo muy confundido a Foxy, ¿qué había pasado? En ese instante Foxy se empezó a sentir mal, de nuevo, sentía arcadas, quería calmarse pero era imposible, se sentó en una silla, para no terminar en el piso. Enseguida Bonnie llegó corriendo.

—¡Foxy! —Le gritó— ¡Ven! ¡Ted y Freddy se están peleando!

Bonnie salió corriendo del salón, Foxy no captaba lo que le acababa de decir, después de unos segundos comprendió y corrió. Se movía rápidamente por los pasillos, buscando a Freddy. Hasta que choco con Bonnie, quien le señaló la parte de afuera de la escuela.

—Tu ve a buscar al director, yo detendre esto —Le ordeno. Bonnie asintió y nuevamente corrió, Foxy bajo y se encontro con que varios estudiantes estaban formados en bola, mientras los gritos y los abucheos resonaban en toda la escuela, no podía abrirse paso a través de tanta gente, tuvo que empujar a varios, hasta que llegó al centro del problema. Ted y Freddy se estaban literalmente matando uno a otro, Freddy tiró a Ted mientras le dba golpes una y otra vez. Foxy sólo podía quedarse ahí, mirando, hasta que se le avento a Freddy y lo agarró de los hombros, para sacarlo de allí.

—¡Sueltame! —Le grito, mientras le daba un golpe, directo a la cara, y lo sacaba varios metros lejos, Foxy se toco en la mejilla, donde había recibido el golpe, mañana doleria, sin duda. Entonces el director Miller llegó, e hizo a varios alumnos a un lado para pasar.

—¿¡Qué está ocurriendo aquí?! —Gritó, en ese momento Freddy y Ted se separaron. Los dos se fulminaban con la mirada, mientras el director se ponía entre los dos, para evitar que se hicieran más daño. Los dos se alejaron del opuesto, y Ted mostró una sonrisa de victoria, Freddy arrugo el entrevejo.

—Usted vendrá conmigo...—Dijo el director a Ted. Se lo llevo del brazo a su oficina, hasta que se perdieron de vista. Pero antes, Ted volteó y por una centesima de segundo, Foxy pudo haber jurado que sus ojos eran totalmente negros, y su boca se hacia una malefica sonrisa. Aunque despejo todo eso de su mente. Foxy se acerco a Freddy yble extendió la mano, para ayudarlo, este sonrió y la acepto. Los dos miraban como todos se iban, en eso llego Bonnie con Chica.

—¿Qué paso? —Preguntó nervioso, Bonnie.

—Nada, sólo fue un rasguño...—Proclamó Freddy— Ese Ted, sólo me hizo cosquillas.

—¿Pero porque empezaron a pelar? —Preguntó Chica. Freddy se entristecio.

—Sobre mis padres —Dijo, con tono de enojo. En ese instante todos comprendieron.

—¿Te refieres a su divorcio? —Preguntó Bonnie. Freddy asintió. Foxy se le acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro, volteo y le dedico una sonrisa. En ses momento Mike llegó, luego le explicaron. Se fueron a la casa.

Ya era entrada la noche, Foxy le dijo a sus amigos que irían a la biblioteca por la noche, para que nadie los molestara, los cinco caminaron hacia la escuela, en la parte de la biblioteca había una ventana muy grande, que se abriá fácilmente, ya fuese desde adentro o desde afuera. Los cinco entraron y todo era silencio, la oscuridad los rodeaba, la luna hacia su triunfal aparición para darles un poco de luz. Todos se miraron entre si.

—Bien chicos, empiezen a buscar ese libro —Ordenó Foxy. Todos asintieron y se separaron para ir en diferentes direcciones, buscaban por estanterías, en mesas, en cualquier lado. Aparte no había luz, sólo la de la luna, y no querían encender las lamparas pues despertaran sospechas. Foxy bajaba libros de las estanterías para revisarlos, pero no estaba el que buscaban. Entonces se escucho que algo se cayó, Foxy dio la vuelta al pasillo y estaba Bonnie con varios libros tirados. Foxy le brindo un "Shh..." para después irse a seguir buscando.

—Chicos, lo encontré —Dijo Mike. Todos fueron donde él y traia un libro bastante grande. Foxy le ayudo a cargarlo y lo colocaron en una mesas que estaba cerca de la ventana para poder ver mejor, el libro era grande, de tapas de color café, con un encuadernado rustico. Sin duda era viejo y por esto debían tratarlo con mucho cuidado.

—Bien, ¿Qué fecha fue el asesinato? —Preguntó Mike, abriendo el libro. Foxy tratado de hacer memoria mas no lograba recordarlo.

—Chica ¿trajiste el anuario? —Le preguntó— Lo necesitamos.

—Creo que sí...—Dijo, mientras buscaba en subolso—. ¡Aqui esta!

Chica le entrego el anuario, Foxy fue a la parte de los cinco niños, la fecha decia: _"26 de noviembre de 1987" _

—Es del año 1987 y el día es 26 de noviembre —Le dijo Foxy a Mike, este empezó a buscar, pasaba las paginas, más no lograba encontrar el día. Era como sí alguien hubiera arrancado una página, siguieron buscando más no la encontraron. Todos estaban preocupados, en cambio Foxy, pasaba las páginas del anuario con lentitud. Enseguida llegó al final de anuario.

—¡No está! —Se harto Mike— ¡Alguien la robo!

Foxy sentía que no, que la página debía estar por algún lado, entonces volvió a los pasillos de la biblioteca para buscarla, pero era como tratar de encontrar una aguja en un pajar, era imposible. Aunque él se aferraba a la idea de que la página perdida estaba por ahí, entonces cuando dio vuelta en un pasillo, el anuario se le cayo. Foxy lo levantó y nota algo que antes no, las ultimas treinta páginas estaban pegadas, una contra otra. Entonces sacudió el libro y algo se escucho. Había algo dentro del libro, entonces corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigos, los cuales ya se estaban durmiendo.

—¡Mike! ¡Dame tu navaja! —Le grito, despertando a Mike de golpe, sacó la navaja y se la entrego. Todos se pusieron alrededor de él.

—¿Qué tratas de hacer? —Le pregunto Freddy. Foxy hizo perforo parte de la páginas pegadas, y corto un poco siguiendo la línea de las hojas.

—Hay algo adentro...—Dijo, haciendo otro corte— Y creo saber que es. Foxy terminó de cortar y le entrego la navaja a Mike, removido las páginas y adentro estaba hueco, las páginas estaban pegadas, pero adentro estaba con un hoyo, que delimitaba las hojas. Un escondite genial. Todos estaban confundidos, adentro había polvo, Bonnie le quito un poco. Y en la parte más baja, estaba la página faltante. Mike la sacó y la extendió, era la página del periódico, la tinta estaba un tanto corrida, pero se podía leer. Mike se aclaro la garganta y comenzó:

_"26 de noviembre de 1897"_

_"El día 26 del presente año, por las once de la noche, en la escuela secundaria New York, se encontraron cinco cuerpos, correspondientes a cinco estudiantes del colegio, la policia ya comenzado una investigación de lo ocurrido, se han hablado con los padres de los niños y dijeron que ellos no tenían ninguna razón para matarlos..._

En ese instante se sintió una brisa, una ventizca, que todos sintieron y les recorio un escalofrío por la espalda, el problema era que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, incluyendo por la que habían entrado, entonces Foxy se volvió a sentir mal, aunque no quería, ladeo la cabeza un poco, indicandole a Mike a que siguiera.

_"Seis horas más tarde, la policia atrapo a un sospechoso que, como muchos estudiantes de la escuela dijeron verlo entrar en la escuela y salir varias veces, desgraciadamente no fue identificado. Al volver al lugar de los acotencimeintos los cuerpos de los cinco niños, había desaparecido..._

En ese instante, la misma ventizca se volvió a sentir, todos estaban boquiabiertos, los cinco cuerpos habían desparecido enfrente de las narices de todos, sin más. Foxy se sentó era demasiada información para digerir y aparte se sentía cada vez peor, las aracadas no faltaron, los mareos iguales. Sus amigos estaban igual de asombrados, no podían creerlo. En ese instante dos pasillos alejados donde estaban se escucho que tiraban algo, los cinco se miraron entre sí, Mike sacó su navaja. Se acercaron y la luz de la luna daba de lleno en el punto al que se dirigian, dieron la vuelta al pasillo y en la esquina había alguien. Era como si la persona estuviera echa de arena, pues su consistencia era inconforme, estaba ahí tirada, la respiración de Foxy se hizo psada, cada vez más se sentia a morir, entonces Bonnie tiro un libro, la figura volteo. Su rostro era totalmente deforme, no se distuinguia nada, sus ojos estaban de un particular color rojo, su boca se torcia en una mueca horrorosa, Chica soltó un grito ahogado, todos se quedaron quietos. Foxy ya había visto a esa persona antes y no estaba viva.

Ahí a la luz de la luna, enfrente de todos estaba el fantasma de Dorian Wild.

El primer niño asesinado.

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyy eso es todo.<strong>

**_Tu: :( ¿¡Porqué en domingo, eh?!_**

**Miren tengo una muy buena excusa, de verdad, es qque tuve unos cuantos problemas personales, aparte este fue un capitiulo muuuy dificil. Aparte /me entretuve jugando FNAF 3 todo el maldito día y me cague de miedo =)**

**Pero buenooo les tengo unas preguntas:**

**¿Quién es esa sombra?**

**¿Porqué los cuerpos de los cinco niños desaparecieron?**

**¿Qué pasara con el fantasma?**

**Dejen su review, opinión etc.**

**Yo soy Fenix Lynx que sse despide desde la pizzería más aterradora del mundo.**

**¡Adiós!**


	11. It's Me

**Holllaaa! Bienvenidos a otro capitulo**

**Antes de comenzar quiero responder unos reviews:**

_**Flamepsycho013: **_**Espero que te mejores, pero la sombra no es de Puppet, y espero que este capitulo te agrade! ;)**

_**joshuaxcrack: **_**Muuuuuy bien ;) Que bien que te haya gustado, que bueno que te guste el Foxica, yo lo amo, lo idolatro xD **

**Disfruta el cap!**

_**FlakyVickyHTF: **_**Que bueno que te sorprenda eso trato de hacer en cada capitulo, y te tengo una pregunta, ****¿¡Porqué todas quieren violar a Foxy?! :P Disfruta el cap!**

_**freman226: **_**¿Debo tomar eso como un comentario bueno o malo?**

_**gabriela: **_**Ya se que soy super... Okay no, pero bueno que bien que te haya gustado mí fic, pero ejem... soy hombre, nada más para aclarar. Disfruta el cap!**

_**Guest: **_**Suspenso :3 A mí me encanta, al igual que el horror (más no gore) Espero te guste el cap!**

_**anita: **_**¿Porqué sera?**

_**Invasora Riu: **_**Actualización! Aquí está! ;)**

_**eyiles jack: **_**Que bueno que te guste mi fic, me esmero mucho en hacer estos capitulos, espero te guste :D**

_**Two Minion and a Reader: **_**No creo que haya sido Harry Potter... o tal vez sí? xD Y no no es Puppet, yo también odio a Pedobear ¡digo! a Ted :3 Pero no creo que el fantasma quiera jugar Minecraft, o tal vez... Disfruta el cap!**

**Bueno chicos, esos fueron los reviews, por cierto queria decirles que este cap no sea tan largo (tales vez) pues la tarea me tiene atareado. (Valgame la redundancia) xD**

**Pero bueno ya estoy haciendo demasiada introducción.**

**Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 11 It's Me<strong>

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Se escucho un grito que retumbo por todas partes, todo era confuso. Todo pasó ante sus ojos, su vista se nublo y se sintió terriblemente nervioso. El fantasma, con una velocidad vertiginosa, se dirigió a ellos. Por un instante todo parecía perdido, hasta que, Foxy logró reaccionó, ladeó un poco la cabeza, tomó la mano de Chica y empezó a correr. Freddy, Bonnie y Mike los sigueron. El fantasma de Dorian Wild alzó la mano y empezó andar tras ellos, tratando de tomar a Bonnie por el cuello, todos se quedaron petrificados, voltearon y lograron ver que aquella criatura tenia lágrimas. Al menos eso parecía. Ya que en su desfigurada cara aparecían las marcas de lágrimas, sus ojos se tornaron negros, con un peculiar brillo. Bonnie profirió un grito al sentir que lo jalaban, todos se quedaron expectantes, el fantasma lo agarró y lo elevó. Foxy se acercó a él, y le quito a Bonnie, el fantasma soltó un chillido horrorosa mientras levantaba las manos energéticamente, Foxy se alejó un poco, pero otra vez se escucho ese chillido y Bonnie cayó de espaldas. Él volteó a ver, pero el fantasma se elevó y tomó a Foxy por los hombros.

—¡Foxy! —Se escucho el grito de Chica. La mente de Foxy daba vueltas y su vista se nublaba más a cada instante, Dorian Wild poso sus ojos sobre él. Su rostro deformado brillo a la luz de la luna, mientras formaba una sonrisa horrible y las marcas de las lágrimas se denotaban más. Foxy mostró una cara de horror. Luego todo se quedo quieto un instante al sentir que la mano de Forman Wild se posaba sobre su rostro, la sensación que Foxy experimento fue peor que quemarse, pues su cabeza le dolió a horrores, sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo se quemaba, y sentía que podría morir. Hasta que el mismo fantasma lo aventó y terminó en medio de la sala. Él se quedo ahí, tirado mientras trataba de recomponerse, hasta que Freddy lo levantó a la fuerza.

—¡Foxy, levante! —Le gritó— ¡Corre!

No lo pensó dos veces. Foxy empezó a correr o al menos eso trataba, pues apenas y se podía mover unos cuantos centímetros, Chica llegó a su lado y le empezó a gritar que siguiera, pero él no escuchaba y sólo se concentraba en salir de ahí. Avanzó poco a poco, pero le era difícil. Freddy, Bonnie y Mike llegaron a su lado, el chillido se volvió a escuchar. Todos voltearon, el fantasma estaba prácticamente a su lado, los cinco empezaron a correr hacia la puerta, chocaron contra ella, después de todo seguían en la escuela y estaba de noche, Mike empezó a mover la perilla de forma frenética.

—¡Haste a un lado! —Le ordeno Bonnie— ¡Dejame esto a mi!

Bonnie lo apartó y empezó a mover la perilla, sacó un clip de su bolsillo y lo abrió, la puerta, por mas que trataba no lo lograba, y el fantasma otra vez se acercaba peligrosamente, entonces Foxy sintió la desesperación de salir de ahí. Entonces empujó a Bonnie y con una patada energetica abrió la puerta. Todos salieron. Y enseguida Foxy cerro la puerta tras él, y la atoro con una especie de palo de madera. Se sintió un gran golpe del otro lado, cuando puso el palo, luego se puso contra la puerta, sólo por seguridad. Aunque se sentía cada vez peor, cuando la criatura le puso la mano en la cara le hizo algo, algo realmente malo. Todos jadeaban y apenas podían moverse. Todo era confuso. Se miraron entre sí. No había nada que decir, tuvo que pasar unos muomentos para que se calamaran.

—Puedo ser el primero en decir ¿¡Qué diablos fue eso?! —Gritó Freddy— ¡No entiendo!

—Ese fue... El fantasma de Dorian Wild —Aclaró Foxy, todos lo miraron, tenia la vista perdida en el techo—. Eso fue lo que paso

Todos se quedaron mirando a Foxy, pues estaba pálido, y casi ni se movia. Y lo que más les preocupaba era...

—Foxy... —Dijo con un hilo de voz, Mike— Mira...

Señaló a Foxy, este apenas se movió, pero volteó a ver, lo que pasaba era que, en la camisa tenia la forma de una mano y parecía que estuviera mancahado de lodo, y lo peor es que cuando Foxy lo tocó fue que estaba caliente esa marca. Todos mostraron una vara de horror.

—¿Pero qué...? —Dijo Foxy, volvió a tocar la marca y ahora estaba un poco fría, luego ese pedazo de camisa se deshizo entre sus manos, sólo quedaba polvo. Todo era silencio, nadie podía pensar algo ante tal horror, si eso le hizo a la ropa ¿Qué le habrá hecho a Foxy?

—¿Porqué? —Indagó Bonnie— ¿Porqué nos apareció ese fantasma?

—Porque... —Dijo Mike tratando de encontrar una solución—. Realmente no se

—Mike... ¿Todavia traes la pagina del periódico? —Le preguntó Foxy—. La necesitamos con urgencia

—Creo que sí... —Dijo mientras buscaba por sus bolsillos— Aquí está

Se la entregó, Foxy la abrió, ahora estaba doblada por todo lo que había pasado y la tinta se corrió aún más, pero eso a él no le importaba, buscó la parte que necesitaba, Freddy se le acercó y se puso a lado de él.

—Aquí, mira lo que dice —Señaló Foxy. _"Al volver los cuerpos habían desaparecido..."_ Freddy le arrebató el períodico. Él ni se inmuto. Eso era.

—¡Los cuerpos desaparecieron! —Exclamó Freddy— ¿¡Cómo?!

—¿Qué dices? —Dijo Bonnie, acercándose—. ¿Pero qué...?

—¡Ahí lo dice! ¡Los cuerpos desaparecieron! —Exclamó Freddy—. ¡Frente a todos! ¡Sin más!

—Pero no entiendo... ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —Preguntó Mike—. ¿Cómo nos ayuda eso?

—No nos ayuda... —Dijo Foxy, con la miarada perdida—. Esto sólo empeora las cosas, ya que ese fantasma nos quiere, para ser más específicos al hombre morado.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¡Genial! —Exclamó Bonnie—. ¡Ahora no sólo nos tenemos que preocupar por un asesino que nos busca! ¡Sí no también por el fantasma de una de las víctimas!

Todo era silencio en ese instante. Pues sabían que ahora no podían confiar en nadie. Pues cualquiera podría ser el hombre morado. Sólo se tenian el uno al otro. "No confíes en nadie..." las palabras del tipo del teléfono resonaban cada vez más en su cabeza. Se miraron entre si. Pero ahora se tenían que concentrar en el hombre morado, y saber quien era. Entonces Foxy empezó a caminar hacia su casa, los demás lo miraron. Sabían que el más afectado de todos seria Foxy, pero no pensaron que a tales extremos.

—Chicos, vámonos a casa —Dijo Foxy mientras ponía dos dedos en su cien—. Estoy cansado...

Los cuatro asintieron. Desgraciadamente era de noche y todos las salidas y entradas estaban cerradas. Se dirigieron a la puerta principal, cruzando los pasillos, por fin llegaron a la puerta de madera de roble, con aquellos detalles en metal. La única manera de salir de la escuela era forzando la puerta.

—¿Como le hacemos? —Preguntó Chica—. Sólo que forcemos la cerradura ¿verdad?

—Sí, pues dudo mucho que haya otra salida —Respondio Mike—, es mejor que encontremos algo para hacer palanca

Enseguida los cinco se separaron y empezaron a buscar, más no lograban encontrar nada, Foxy empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela tratando de encontrar algo, pero cada vez que daba un paso, le daba un dolor de cabeza, y sentía arcadas. Sólo quería salir de ahí, y olvidar lo que había vivido esa noche. En ese instante Foxy creyó que sa caía pues le dio un mareo y luego vio algo... Fue una imagen parpadeante, como si fuera estática de un televisor que no recibe señal, cuando alzó la mirada se dio cuenta que había llegado a la intersección de dos pasillos y había una puerta de metal, en medio de está tenia un letrero hecho de un pedazo de metal, que decía:

_"Sólo personal, no atravesar"_

La escritura era burda, y apenas legible, pero por alguna razón, Foxy había ido a dar hasta ese punto, sin objetivo aparente, primero estaba en un pasillo cerca de la entrada y luego estaba más alejado de está. Había estado en dos lugares a la vez. Iba a dar la vuelta y volver, pero por alguna razón sentía una extraña atracción o tal vez curiosidad por lo que había detrás de esa puerta. Se giro, tratando de no pensar en ello. Pero era imposible. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, cada vez que se acercaba más, veía esa imagen parpadeante, y se sentía mal. Pero no podía detenerse, es como si su mente se desconectare de su cuerpo y todo lo hiciera sin consciencia. Y fue por un instante cuando, Foxy lo vio, era una imagen, algo distorsionada, era una pared que tenia escrito en sangre y con letra burda como la del cartel:

_IT'S ME_

Al instante de ver esto, Foxy se quedo paralizado, esa había sido una visión. O tal vez algo parecido, pues entonces se alejo un poco de la puerta con temor, apenas y podía pensar después de lo que había visto. Era sangre, con lo que estaba escrito era sangre. Foxy mostró una cara de horror al pensarlo. Su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos, se había quedado totalmente quieto hasta que se escucho un grito. Foxy volteó energéticamente.

—¡Lo encontré! —Se escuchó, era la voz de Bonnie. Entonces la volvió a ver, era la sombra... Estaba ahí parada, de espaldas a él, sintió un escalofrío. Su respiración se hizo pesada y se puso contra la pared, tratando de no caerse. Se toco la cara. Sangre. Tenia una hemorragia. Le sangraba la nariz, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? Esa pregunta se la hizo a si mismo cuando se escucho una voz.

—¡Foxy! —Chica. Era la voz de Chica, enseguida la sombra volteo y apareció algo que antes no, la sombra tenia ojos, totalmente blancos y una dentadura. ¡Tenia dientes la sombra! ¿Eso era posible? Se le quedo viendo, Foxy sintió que dejo de respirar. Enseguida Chica llegó a su lado, y se incó.

—¿Foxy? —Le pregunto poniendo una mano en su barbilla, él volteo hacia la joven que estaba a su lado, luego volvió a mirar donde debía estar la sombra. Se había ido.

—¿Encontraron algo para forzar la puerta? —Preguntó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Chica asintió. Ayudó a levantarse a Foxy, y empezarón a caminar hacia la puerta principal, Mike ya estaba sujetando una barra de metal, mientras Freddy y Bonnie lo atoraban en la puerta, se les quedo viendo, jalarón la barra de metal, tratando de hacer palanca, hasta que, lograron que la puerta, con un sonido estrepitoso, se abriera. Una luz cegadora entró por las puertas, Bonnie (quien estaba más cerca de la puerta) se tapó los ojos, mientras todos elevaban la mano a la altura de sus ojos, tapando sus ojos. ¿Porqué esa luz cegadora? ¿La respuesta?

Estaba amaneciendo.

Faltarian pocas horas para que los alumnos empezaran a llegar, era mejor apurarse en salir de la escuela, pues podrian descubrir que se habían metido en la escuela a mitad de la noche. Entonces los cinco salieron, pero luego cayeron en cuenta que, sólo tendrian unas horas, quiza minutos incluso, para dormir. Enseguida los cinco corrieron hacia la casa, pero tuvieron que regresar, ya que habían dejado la puerta de la escuela abierta, la cerraron y se dirigieron a su casa. Llegarón y Foxy solamente se dejo caer en el sofá para quedar profundamente dormido. Las horas pasarón y entonces el reloj despertador de Foxy comenzó a sonar, aunque estuviera en la habitación de él, se podia escuchar por toda la casa, e incluso más allá de su casa. Pues era muy ruidoso. Foxy abrió los ojos y se movió un poco de su incomoda posición en el sofá, logro ver que sus amigos estaban tirados en el piso, durmiendo. Y Chica estaba a su lado. Mostró una sonrisa. Se levantó y puso a Chica en el sofá, mientras él se iba a apagar el reloj despertador, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y a lado de el reloj despertador, estaba su celular, el cual estaba sonando. Él se apresuro a contestar, y enseguida que lo levantó, colgarón. _"El tipo del telefono..." _pensó Foxy, enseguida recibió un mensaje el cual decia:

"AC yC zUfgN n YCG cVcG..."

Esto confundió mucho a Foxy. ¿Qué clase de lenguaje era ese? Tal vez sólo eran letras revueltas al azar, sin ningun sentido. Iba a borrar el mensaje, pero por alguna razón prefirio no hacerlo, se cambió de ropa, y bajo a despertar a los demás. Bonnie estaba tirado en el suelo, contra la pared, con los brazos extendidos a su lado, y con la cabeza agachada (como en el Trailer de FNAF 2). Foxy le movió un poco el hombro, mientras pronunciaba su nombre, al ver que no despertaba, lo zarandeo de una manera un tanto extraña, hacaiendo que este despertara.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Qué pasa?! —Gritó energico. Al ver a Foxy comprendio todo. Luego despertaron a Mike y a Chica, sólo quedaba Freddy, pero entonces cuando Foxy lo iba a despertar, Mike lo detuvo.

—Oigan, ¿qué les parece si le hacemos una broma a Freddy? —Propusó Mike—, una pequeña broma.

—¡Claro! —Exclamó Bonnie. Los cuatro se acercaron a Freddy y se pusieron alrededor suyo, Mike trajó una cubeta con agua, enseguida se la tiro encima a Freddy. Quien pego un grito y un salto, al sentir el agua recorrer por su espalda, luego a ver a sus amigos enfrente de él, profirió otro grito y se hizo para atrás pegándose en la cabeza. Todos estallaron de risa. Incluso Foxy, después de todo hace tiempo que ni sonreía. Los cinco salieron, después de que Freddy se cambiara de ropa y les dijera un par de insultos. Ya estaban llegando a la escuela, cuando notaron que había toda una multitud alrededor de la entrada, todos eran estudiantes, Foxy y los demás se miraron extrañados, pero enseguida cayeron en cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado. La puerta no la habían cerrado del todo. Los cinco amigos se acercaron, y abriéndose paso a travez de la multitud, llegaron al resultado del problema. La cerradura de la puerta no estaba. Freddy miró a sus amigos extrañados, ellos no habían quitado la cerradura. Pero ¿porqué no estaba en su lugar?

—¡Muy bien, estudiantes por el desafortunado accidente que estamos teniendo, y que no podemos entrar a la escuela, hoy se suspenden las clases!—Se escucho una voz que grito, todos voltearon a donde se producía y se encontraron con el profesor Jeremy, quien estaba subido en una silla, y tenia la manos en la espalda. En ese instante todos los estudiantes que estaban a su alrededor soltaron un grito de felicidad, pero Foxy los oía muy lejos, por que se estaba fijando en otra cosa: los tenis del profesor FitzJerald, eran unos converse de color rojo. Entonces como un chizpaso, le vino a la mente un recuerdo, de la ves en que MIke les había hablado para que fueran a su casa, y al llegar estaban el portador de aquellos ojos amarillos y Fritz, el subdirector y estaban hablando. El portador de los ojos amarillos llevaba ese día unos converse rojos. Iguales que los del profesor Jeremy FitzJerald. Foxy trato de voltear, pero su cabeza no se movía, su cuerpo no respondía. Todo era confuso. Cuando creyó que se iba a caer, sintió una mano que lo sujetaba de su hombro, era Freddy. Y lo jalaba hacia atrás, Foxy apenas logrababa ver algo, pues todo en lo que pensaba era en Jeremy, ¿era cierto? ¿él era el portador de esos ojos amarillos? ¿Qué quería? Varias preguntas surcaron su mente, enseguida volteo a ver que pasaba, Freddy lo sujetaba del cuello de su camisa, mientras todos celebraban que no habría clases. Los gritos de alegría, parecían tan lejos, como si él los pueda a millas de distancia. Sin embargo estaban alrededor. Enseguida sintió que Freddy se detuvo y ya no lo jalaba de su camisa. Dio la vuelta u se encontró vara a cara con Mangle.

—¡Ustedes tuvieron la culpa! —Les grito Chi, quien estaba a lado de Mangle—. ¡Ustedes la robaron!

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Foxy—. ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Ustedes robaron la cerradura, lo sabemos —Exclamó BonBon, estaba a lado de Ted—, ¡los vimos!

—¿¡Qué?! Exclamó Bonnie, el cual apenas llegaba, todos quedaron asombrados ¿los habían visto? ¿Qué acaso los seguían?

—¡A sí es! ¡Los vimos salir de la escuela! —Les grito Ted—. ¡A mitad de la noche!

—¿¡Y ustedes que hacian?! ¿Seguirnos?! —Le recriminó Foxy—. ¡Porque eso parece!

—¡Aparte nososatros no robamos nada! —Exclamó Chica, recién llegada. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Exclamo Ted—. ¡Ustedes tuvieron la culpa, admitanlo!

Los Toys se le pusieron enfrente, y los miraron con enojo. Todos estaban expectantes, no sabían que los Toys los seguían, ahora tendrían más cuidado.

—¡Que no! ¡Maldita sea! —Le grito Freddy, brindándole un empujón—. ¡Aceptalo! ¡Te has equivocado!

—Esto no se quedara así —Le dijo Ted, los Toys se iban, habían sido vencidos. Foxy miró a sus amigos, todos estaban boquiabiertos, pues esa noticia los impacto mucho, no se lo esperaban para nada. Los cuatro prefirieron, irse a su casa, y dormir un poco. Los cuatro llegaron, luego se dieron cuenta que Mike no estaba con ellos, le llamó y les dijo que ya estaba en su casa. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Foxy subió a la suya sin decir palabra alguna. Ya se iba a acostar, pero antes tomó su celular, y reviso el mensaje que le había llegado, ahí estaban las mismas letras revueltas que tantonle perturbaban. Entonces sintió un zumbido en su oreja derecha, no le prestó atención hasta que se quedo en total silencio. No era un zumbido, eran sususrros. Foxy se levantó de un saltó y trato de poner total atención a esos susurros. Sólo decían cosas incomprensible, sin ningún sentido aparente, aunque no paraban y no dejaban dormir a Foxy. Hasta que de un momento a otro cesaron, Foxy estaba temblando acurrucado en una esquina, dormitando. Hasta que por fin se vio envuelto en un sueño profundo.

Oscuridad.

Es lo único que veia.

Oscuridad.

Tirado en el piso, en medio de una oscuridad, profunda y macabra, sin poder moverse. Otra pesadilla. Foxy abrió los ojos, lo que vio no le sorprendió, simplemente era oscuridad, y nada más. Sin duda otra pesadilla. Él se movió un poco, pero un dolor horrible se lo impidió, bajo la mirada hasta su estomago, tenia una herida. Como si alguien hubiera cortado de lado a lado su estomago, soltó un gemido de dolor. Su vista era nublada. Estaba harto de todo esto, sólo quería despertar. Se arrastro, sin rumbo aparente, aunque le dolía seguía arrastrándose. Hasta que en un momento escuchó un sonido extraño, luego de la nada, enfrente de él saltaron llamas. Como un lanzallamas, sólo que estaba en el suelo. Dio un salto hacia atrás tratando de protegerse, el dolor se expandió como las llamaradas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, mostró una cara de horror. Trato de salir que aquel infierno, pero era imposible, todo lo que veía era fuego. Cerro los ojos. Los abrió nuevamente, se había ido. Todo se había ido. Y otra vez estaba inmerso en una gran oscuridad, sin saber que hacer, que pensar... Todo era muy confuso, pues el dolor de su estómago se sentía tan real... Entonces se escucho un grito desgarrador, era de una mujer y no parecía tan lejos. Luego otro grito. Y otro ¡y otro! Foxy tuvo que taparse las orejas, pues por alguna extraña razón le dolían, como si la que producciera esos sonidos horrorosos, fuera una persona cercana a él. Se incó sobre sus piernas. Tapó sus orejas lo más fuerte que pudo. Pero esos gritos perforaban sus tímpanos. Paso así unos minutos, y luego cesaron. Por fin habían parado. Entonces otro ruido atacó sus orejas. El de un teléfono. El típico sonido que hacían los teléfonos de antaño, Foxy volteo a todas partes, buscando el origen de este, pero no lo encontraba, luego una luz muy potente apareció desde arriba, y le dio de lleno sobre una mesa, esta era más bien un escritorio, que tenia varios televisores descompuestos, un ventilador y un teléfono. De ahí venia ese sonido. Foxy se acerco lentamente y con miedo. Levanto el auricular y enseguida se escucho:

_"¿Hola? Hola..."_

Enseguida se escucho un chillido horroroso, justo como el que hizo el fantasma de Dorian Wild; a Foxy se le erizaron los pelos de su nuca, su respiración se volvió pesada y sudaba frío. Luego se dio la vuelta, tratando de huir de su lugar, aunque nunca nadie a podido escapar de sus propia imaginación, luego se volvió a escuchar ese chillido. Luego todo se detuvo. Pues a Foxy le saltó una cara de la nada, pero no era normal. Era horrible. Era la cara, aunque ni parecía humana pues, tenia la piel caída, un color pálido casi llegando al blanco, tenia una sonrisa forzada, mostrando los dientes, el problema era que ni siquiera tenia labios, y al verlo bien parecía como si se los hubieran extraído, la parte que recubría la encía no estaba, así que la encía junto con los dientes estaban expuestos, sus ojos eran totalmente grises con un leve tono de negro y sus pupilas eran negras. Tenia una parte de la cara llena de sangre, y su piel de la mejilla derecha estaba rasgada de forma brutal. Cada facción de aquel rostro era horrible. De la nada, su cuerpo apareció y trato de atraparlo con sus brazos. Foxy soltó un grito y empezó a correr tratando de escapar. Pero nadie puede escapar de su destino. Nadie. Entonces "él" volvió a aparecer frente a Foxy, y envolviéndolo para luego sacar un cuchillo y cortarle la garganta.

Con un grito, Foxy despertó y se cayó de su cama, con la mirada nublada trato de ver en donde estaba. Se alejo de su cama, golpeo contra la pared, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Con dificultad trato de levantarse, se sujeto de la manija de la puerta y camino. Por desgracia sus piernas fallaron y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Trato de levantarse; pero le fue imposible, tenia un dolor en el estomago, enseguida y con temor se alzó la playera, ahí tenia una herida. Como la de su pesadilla. Soltó un grito de horror. Las pesadillas no eran reales ¿verdad? ¿O tal vez sí? Se levanto y trato de caminar, pero sólo logro llegar a su cama a recostarse. No eran más de las cuatro de la mañana, dos horas más y tendría que ir a la escuela, no tenia caso dormir. Sólo cerro sus ojos, y trato de ordenar sus pensamientos. No. No podía ser, ¿cómo podía siquiera pensarlo? Era algo que rebasaba todo lo que él conocía. Los sueños no eran reales. Con esto trato de calamarse, pero le era difícil. Ese rostro... Horrible. Simplemente horrible, su piel demacrada, su expresión de odio, todo era muy confuso e irreal. Simplemente irreal.

El sol extendía sus rayos, daba permiso a la noche para marcharse y abrir paso a un nuevo día. Foxy abrió los ojos, y levanto la mano para tapar la luz que entraba por su ventana, bostezo y se estiro. Estaba realmente cansado, al instante levanto su playera y ya no estaba. ¡Su herida ya no estaba! ¿Qué había ocurrido? Esa pregunta surco la mente de Foxy por un momento, antes de que oyera a Chica gritar: _"¡Chicos, bajen a desayunar! _Al menos habría algo bueno, pues él se moría de hambre, se cambio de ropa y bajo a desayunar. Freddy estaba en la escaleras, parado frente a su puerta, totalmente dormido, Foxy simplemente llegó y le brindo una bofetada, para luego bajar corriendo por las escaleras. Freddy dio un salto hacia atrás, y empezó a gritarle a Foxy obscenidades. Él sólo se río, ya estaba en la mesa esperando su desayuno, Chica llegó con un plato lleno de panqueques, luego lo dejo en la mesa. Bonnie y Freddy llegaron, se sentaron y los tres empezaron a comer, un rasto después llegó Chica. Cuando terminaron, los cuatro salieron en dirección a la escuela, aunque tal vez no estaría la cerradura todavía, por el camino se encontraron a MIke, los cinco empezaron a platicar. Al poco rato llegaron a la escuela, quien por fortuna o por desgracia estaba abierta y estaba en su jornada de trabajo. Foxy rodó los ojos, entraron.

—Bueno, yo de aquí me separo... —Les dijo Mike, Foxy le despidió con la mano, mientras él se iba a otra clase.

—Oigan chicos, quería decirles algo... —Dijo Foxy, mientras caminaban a su clase—, es algo sobre FitzJerald.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Bonnie. Los cuatro entraron en el salón.

—De su reacción cuando le conté sobre los cinco niños... —Explicó, deteniéndose antes de entrar al salón—. ¿Lo notaron?

—Sí, de hecho sí —Dijo Bonnie —, se puso realmente nervioso.

—Incluso empezó sudar a mares —Le siguió Chica—. Fue realmente extraño

—Y otra cosa, ¿se acuerdan cuando MIke nos llamó y fuimos a su casa? —Todos asintieron, Foxy hizo una pausa—, ¿y de que Frita hablaba con aquel extraño?

Nuevamente todos asintieron.

—Me fije en sus tenis y eran unos converses rojos, iguales a los de... —Foxy fue interrumpido.

—Los de Jeremy... —Terminó Freddy— Yo también me fije en eso, cuando se subió a dar el aviso.

Todos quedaron expectantes, pues no se esperaban eso, en eso el subdirector Fritz pasó por ahí y miro a Foxy fijamente, para luego salir a paso apresurado. Esto lo notó Chica y volteo a ver a Foxy. Ya estaba adentro del salón. Las horas pasaron y por suerte, los Toys no se habían presentado, a esto se le podía llamar milagro, pues había una mínima oportunidad de que por fin se haya dado por vencidos. El día estaba pasando sin más, la última clase, la clase del profesor Jeremy FitzJerald, todos lo esperaban, jugando y aventando aviones de papel, en eso entró el subdirector Fritz. Se poso frente al pizarron.

—Muy bien estudiantes, el profesor FitzJerald no pudo venir hoy, por lo tanto... —Dijo— Pueden salir, la clase se cancela

Se escucho un grito de alegría colectivo, todos tomaron sus cosas y empezaron a salir, Foxy iba hasta el último. Sus amigos lo esperaban afuera, todos los demás de la clase ya habían salido, Foxy volteó a ver al subdirector llendose a zancadas grandes, miro a sus amigos, los cuatro empezaron avanzar, como MIke tenia otra clase debían esperarlo, claro lo esperarían afuera. Entonces a Foxy le dio un mareo, seguidos de un intenso dolor de cabeza, se detuvo. Sus amigos lo volteraon a ver, iban a preguntarle algo cuando, otra vez empezó el zumbido que Foxy escucho en su habitación, pero está vez no sólo lo escucho él si no también sus amigos, Freddy tambaleo un poco apunto de caerse, Bonnie puso una mano es su frente y Chica tapó sus orejas, entonces lo que pasó después no tuvo presedentes. El zumbido se hizo cada vez más fuerte, Foxy ya no se mantenia de pie, su cabeza le dolía a horrores, las arcadas no faltaron, se puso contra la pared, y se deslizó hasta que quedo en el piso. Todo fue en cámara lenta, Freddy trataba de caer, y Bonnie y Chica se tapaban las orejas, entonces Foxy volvió a ver esos chispazos e imágenes parpadeantes, entonces ahí fue cuando lo aterrador comenzó, una voz profunda y casi de ultratumba, habló y Foxy no era el único que lo escucho, pues Freddy alzó la mirada como si viniera del techo y la voz dijo:

_"Ya viene... Ya viene..." _

En ese instante el zumbido empezó a bajar de intensidad, todo era muy confuso, Foxy trato de salir de ahí, arrastrándose, pero fue imposible ya que le daban arcadas y el dolor de su supuesta cortada, entonces las imágenes parpadeantes se hicieron más claras, Foxy quiso soltar un grito más no podía ni hablar, no podía hacer nada. Se sostuvo de una parte de la escalera que estaba a lado de él, y entonces una figura morada apareció ante él, Foxy sabia que sólo era una alucinación, nada más. Todo estaba en su mente. No podía pensar con claridad, fue entonces que vio a sus amigos caer de espaldas a lado de él. Foxy alzó la vista y un chispazo hizo que una imagen se quedara en su mente. Era el hombre morado. Que escribía aquellas palabras que le aterraban, luego el zumbido se hizo claro y ya se podía escuchar que decía:

_IT'S ME_

Las mismas palabras que estaba escribiendo el hombre morado o más bien la alucinación de el hombre morado. Lo que escribía con sangre. Fue un momento en el que por fin comprendió el mensaje que le había dado aquella voz. Él se acercaba. Él tiempo se agotaba. El final estaba llegando. Su final. Pues el hombre morado iba tras él, entonces se escucho un grito horroroso y distorsionado, luego el hombre morado volteo y sus ojos mostraban un brillante color amarillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyy eso es todo.<strong>

_**Tú: ¿¡Dónde habías estado, Fénix?!**_

**Pues en mi casa xD. Pero hablando enserio, perdonen el retraso, pensé que este capitulo no lo terminaría jamás, pues (para mí) fue muuuuuy largo, el hecho de hacerlo fue un gran esfuerzo.**

**Pero bueno les tengo unas preguntas:**

**¿Qué pasar ahora?**

**¿¡Qué mierda con esa cara?! (Me dio ñañaras escribir eso)**

**¿Qué significa It's Me?**

**¿Que significa el mensaje que recibió Foxy?**

**Dejen su review, opinión etc.**

**Yo soy Fenix Lynx que se despide desde un manicomio, porque me volví loco al jugar FNAF 3**

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
